My little Icepony: Brave
by Authorbot 1138 V 1.5
Summary: Fortsetzung der Geschichte um die Eisponys, dieses Mal aus dem Blickwinkel der Bewohner von Ponyville, Canterlot und ganz Equestria


Scootaloo erwachte in ihrer Wohnung und streckte sich in dem einfachen Bett aus, dann stand sie auf. Auf ihren drei Hufen ging sie ins Badezimmer und sah sich im Spiegel an, ihr blickte eine geschundene junge Pegasus-Stute entgegen. „Neun Jahre ist der Unfall her." Dachte sie und stützte sich mit dem Stumpf ihres linken Vorderbeins am Waschbecken ab, mit dem rechten Huf strich sie sich leicht über die Narben die sie im Gesicht hatte. Vom Ansatz ihrer Mähne aus, gingen die Narben über ihr linkes Augen, ihren Hals herunter und zogen sich ihr sogar bis zur Flanke herunter, ihr linker Flügel war anscheinend auch nie richtig verheilt. „Und Dash ist einfach zu den Eisponys gegangen bevor ich mit ihr reden konnte." Dachte Scootaloo traurig, sie war inzwischen eine hübsche 18jährige. „Egal, ich sollte mich für die Schule fertigmachen." Meinte sie und ging duschen, sie wusch sich gründlich das Fell und die Mähne, als sie aber bei ihren Flügeln angelangt war, ließ sie nicht unbedingt die nötige Sorgfalt walten. Eilig wusch sie ihren linken Flügel und musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, dann machte sie mit ihrem rechten Flügel weiter und stieg wieder aus der Dusche. Noch mit dem Handtuch um den Hals hängen humpelte sie in den Wohnraum zurück und warf das Handtuch einfach davon. „Diese chronischen Schmerzen sind zum kotzen." Murmelte sie und nahm ein paar Tabletten ein. „Ich brauche wohl bald neue Schmerzmittel." Dachte sie und striegelte ihr Fell durch, natürlich hatte sie auch endlich ihr cutie mark bekommen, es zeigte einen Schmetterling der scheinbar unbeschwert durch die Luft flatterte. Scootaloo beendete ihre Morgenroutine und setzte eine Brille auf, dann sah sie auf den Kalender an der Wand. „Heute ist Freitag, der letzte Schultag." Dachte sie. „Dann muss ich mir wohl bald einen richtigen Job suchen." Meinte sie und seufzte. „Na ja, ich sollte dann mal los." Sagte sie sich und legte ihre Prothese an, das künstliche Vorderbein sah nicht unbedingt gut aus. Das künstliche Fell stimmte farblich nicht mit ihrem Fell überein, war abgewetzt und löchrig. Scootaloo machte sich auf den Weg zur Schule, sie erreichte diese recht zügig und schritt langsam auf den Schulhof. „Hey Scoo, wir sind hier drüben!" Rief Sweetie Belle ihr zu und winkte, sie stand mit Apple Bloom schon am Eingang. Sofort ging Scootaloo zu ihnen, nur wurde sie unverhofft gestoppt, ein Huf kam wie aus dem Nichts und riss sie von den Hufen. „Ups, da ist mir wohl der Huf ausgerutscht." Meinte Diamond Tiara höhnisch und lachte etwas. „Sehr witzig." Meinte Scootaloo sarkastisch und tastete am Boden nach ihrer Brille. „Suchst du was?" Fragte Tiara herablassend und entdeckte dann die Brille. „Frag nicht so dumm, du weißt genau das ich ohne Brille nichts sehen kann." Erwiderte Scootaloo ihr verärgert, Diamond Tiara reagierte sehr heftig auf die Erwiderung und trat auf die Brille. „Ups." Meinte sie nur. „Du bist ein Miststück, weißt du das?" Sagte Scootaloo aufgebracht und erhob sich, langsam ging sie in die Richtung von Apple Bloom und Sweetie. „Nicht so schnell Humpelstilzchen." Sagte Tiara und stieß sie um. „Was willst du eigentlich von mir?" Fragte Scootaloo aufgebracht. „Einen Hufabtreter." Sagte Tiara und entriss ihr die Prothese. „Das ist aber ein billiges Bein." Meinte sie abfällig und warf die Prothese davon, scheppernd fiel sie hinter ihr zu Boden. „Das war zu viel!" Rief Scootaloo und trat mit den Hinterbeinen zu, sie traf das linke Vorderbein von Diamond Tiara und ein abartiges Knacken ertönte, das Bein der magentafarbenen Erdpony-Stute war unnatürlich eingeknickt und sie schrie vor Schmerzen. Schnell war die ganze Situation geklärt und Diamond Tiara wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht, es war allen klar das Scootaloo sich nur verteidigt hatte. „Alles in Ordnung Scoo?" Fragte Apple Bloom besorgt. „Geht schon, mach dir keine Gedanken." Sagte Scootaloo und sah nach ihrer Prothese, angestrengt sah sie sich das künstliche Bein an, sie konnte nur nicht allzu viel sehen. „Hier Scoo, ich hab deine Brille repariert." Sagte Sweetie und reichte Scootaloo die Sehhilfe. „Danke Leute, ihr seid die besten." Bedankte sie sich und setzte die Brille auf. „Und, ist dein Bein in Ordnung?" Fragte Apple Bloom. „Nur ein paar neue Kratzer, nichts schlimmes." Sagte Scootaloo darauf. „Dann lass uns mal reingehen, heute ist ja der letzte Schultag." Schlug Apple Bloom vor, sie war die vergangenen Jahre ebenfalls zu einer ansehnlichen Erdpony-Stute herangewachsen und hatte ihr cutie mark erhalten, es zeigte einen Apfelbaum in voller Blüte. „Ich freue mich schon so auf die Abschlussfeier am Montag, Juuhuu!" Jubelte Sweetie Belle und sprang durch die Gegend wie ein kleines Fohlen, von ihrem teilweise unreifen Verhalten abgesehen, war sie ebenfalls zu einer attraktiven Stute geworden und hatte genauso wie ihre Freunde endlich ihr cutie mark, bei ihr waren es drei Noten. „Wir können es kaum erwarten deine Rede zu hören." Sagte Apple Bloom zu Scootaloo. „Warum muss ich das nochmal machen?" Fragte Scoo genervt. „Weil du die beste des Jahrgangs bist." Antwortete Sweetie ihr. „Wer hätte gedacht das in diesem Pegasuskopf noch ein Gehirn versteckt ist." Meinte Apple Bloom scherzhaft. „Ich hatte eine Menge Zeit zu lernen." Sagte Scootaloo nur.

Nach dem relativ ereignislosen letzten Schultag kamen Sweetie, Apple Bloom und Scootaloo aus der Schule und unterhielten sich noch etwas. „Was machen wir jetzt?" Fragte Sweetie. „Wir könnten ins Kino gehen." Schlug Apple Bloom vor. „Aber es laufen keine Filme." Wandte Sweetie ein. „Außerdem muss ich mit Rarity reden, sie wollte mir ja mein Studium finanzieren." Fügte sie hinzu. „Also fällt Kino aus, würde zu lange dauern." Sagte Apple Bloom. „Außerdem wollte ich auch noch mit AJ und Big Mac reden, ich wollte ja auch Agrarwirtschaft studieren." Meinte sie. „Macht was ihr wollt, ich muss arbeiten." Sagte Scootaloo. „Warum das denn, es ist doch Freitag?" Fragte Sweetie verwundert. „Aber ich muss Rechnungen bezahlen, Miete, Wasser, Strom, so was alles." Erwiderte Scootaloo ihr. „Ihr habt es so gut, ihr wohnt kostenlos bei eurer Familie, ihr wisst nicht wie es ist jeden Bit zweimal umdrehen zu müssen um etwas zu essen auf dem Tisch zu haben." Fuhr sie fort. „Du lässt das klingen als wenn wir Schnorrer wären." Sagte Apple Bloom beleidigt. „Das meinte ich so nicht, aber ich muss wirklich etwas Geld verdienen." Sagte Scootaloo darauf. „Na gut, dann sehen wir uns halt morgen." Sagte Sweetie betrübt. „Erst wieder am Montag, ich muss ein paar Extraschichten einlegen um meine Miete zahlen zu können." Erwiderte Scootaloo ihr. „Na gut, dann halt bis Montag, aber dann machen wir fett Party." Sagte Apple Bloom darauf. „Stimmt, wir machen ja nur einmal unseren Abschluss und gehen studieren." Sagte Sweetie aufgeregt. „Bis morgen dann." Verabschiedeten sich Sweetie und Apple Bloom und gingen los. „Ihr werdet studieren gehen, während ich hier versauere." Meinte Scootaloo kraftlos und ging zur Arbeit, ein Schnellimbiss am Rande der Stadt. Scootaloo zog sich schnell ihre Uniform an und stellte sich dann hinter den Tresen um die Bestellungen der Kunden aufzunehmen, der erste Kunde kam auch schon. „Willkommen bei McColt, was kann ich ihnen geben?" Fragte Scootaloo unmotiviert und nahm die Bestellung auf.

Nach ihrer Schicht kam sie erschöpft aus dem Mitarbeitereingang und sah das jemand sie erwartete, ein heller, bernsteinfarbener Erdpony-Hengst mit drei Geldsäcken als cutie mark stand dort. „Scootaloo, ich wollte mit ihnen reden." Sagte er höflich. „Mister Rich, was kann ich für sie tun?" Fragte Scootaloo den Vater von Diamond Tiara. „Ich wollte mich dafür entschuldigen das meine Tochter heute so unfreundlich war, es ist nicht richtig gewesen ihnen die Prothese wegzunehmen und ihre Brille kaputtzumachen." Entschuldigte Filthy Rich das Verhalten seiner Tochter. „Ist ja nichts passiert, außer ein paar gebrochener Knochen." Meinte Scootaloo nur. „Ich kann verstehen das sie sich zur Wehr setzen mussten, aber war es unbedingt notwendig ihr das Bein zu brechen?" Wollte Filthy Rich wissen. „Ich fühlte mich ernsthaft bedroht und beleidigt." Rechtfertigte Scootaloo sich. „Verstehe." Sagte Filthy Rich nur. „Ich habe Tiara das Taschengeld gestrichen und möchte das sie es haben, um für ihren Schaden aufzukommen." Bot Filthy Rich ihr an und reichte ihr ein Bündel Geld. „Das ist nicht nötig, ich komme auch so zurecht." Lehnte Scootaloo sein Angebot ab. „Auch wenn ich die Kohle sehr gut gebrauchen könnte." Dachte sie allerdings. „Wenn sie meinen." Sagte Filthy Rich nur als Scootaloo ihm mit dem rechten Vorderhuf das Geldbündel zurückgab, auf einmal knackte es und ihre Prothese gab unter ihrem Gewicht nach. „Ist ihnen was passiert?" Fragte Filthy Rich erschrocken. „Geht schon." Sagte Scoo beruhigend und erhob sich, ihre Prothese war am Kniegelenk zerbrochen. „Nehmen sie das Geld doch, ich bestehe darauf." Sagte Filthy Rich bestimmt. „Dann kann ich ja schlecht Nein sagen." Meinte Scootaloo resignierend und nahm das Geld. „Lassen sie sich von Tiara nicht einschüchtern, sie ist etwas herrisch geworden seit ihre Mutter abgehauen ist, aber sie ist nicht wirklich böse." Sagte Filthy Rich dann. „Da muss ich ihnen widersprechen, sie ist böse bis auf die Knochen, und ich weiß wovon ich rede, die Königin der Formwandler hat mich schon mal entführt." Erwiderte Scootaloo ihm. „Wenn sie mich dann entschuldigen würden." Sagte sie und humpelte los. „Ich werde mit dem Mädchen nochmal reden, so etwas wird nicht nochmal vorkommen." Rief Filthy Rich ihr nach. Scootaloo ging sofort nach hause und legte sich schlafen, am nächsten Tag musste sie sofort ins Sanitätshaus um ihre Prothese reparieren zu lassen, nur hatte sie leider nicht so viel Glück. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber die Prothese ist zu stark beschädigt, die kann ich nicht reparieren." Sagte der Techniker ihr. „Gibt es nichts was sie machen können?" Fragte Scootaloo verzweifelt. „Ich kann ihnen eine neue Prothese anpassen." Antwortete der Erdpony-Hengst ihr. „Wir haben gerade erst neue Teile bekommen, sogar künstliches Fell in ihrer Farbe." Fuhr er fort und zeigte ihr etwas von dem Material. „Das kann ich mir nicht leisten, haben sie vielleicht eine gebrauchte?" Erwiderte Scootaloo ihm. „Schon, aber da kann ich kein künstliches Fell in ihrer Farbe dran anbringen." Sagte der Angestellte. „Vielleicht übernimmt ihre Versicherung ja einen Teil der Kosten." Meinte er dann. „Tut sie nicht, ich muss das aus eigener Tasche zahlen." Sagte Scootaloo niedergeschlagen. „Geben sie mir einfach was auch immer sie haben." Sagte sie dann. „Ich habe eine in schwarz, die kann ich relativ leicht auf sie anpassen." Sagte der Erdpony-Hengst ihr. „Wie viel?" Wollte Scootaloo wissen. „Die kostet etwa 800 Bits." Antwortete der Angestellte ihr und zeigte ihr die neue Prothese, ein schwarzes Vorderbein. „Dann muss es wohl so sein." Meinte Scootaloo und seufzte, der Techniker passte schnell das Bein für sie an und Scootaloo legte sie sofort an. Den restlichen Tag arbeitete Scootaloo und ging erst spät in der Nacht nach hause, so auch am darauffolgendem Tag.

Die Abschlussfeier ging sehr turbulent zu ende und Scootaloo hielt noch die abschließende Rede, als beste ihres Jahrgangs hatte sie sich dazu qualifiziert. Mit Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom wollte sie das Schulgelände zum letzten mal verlassen und unterhielt sich mit den beiden noch etwas, alle drei hatte edelste Kleidung an, nur die von Scootaloo wirkte etwas billig. „Endlich Schulabschluss, wurde aber auch Zeit." Meinte Apple Bloom und blieb am Tor stehen. „Scoo, was wirst du denn jetzt machen, gehst du auch auf die Uni?" Wollte Sweetie wissen, sie trug einen sehr geschmackvollen Anzug, anders als Apple Bloom und Scootaloo, die beiden trugen Kleider. „Kann ich mir nicht leisten, ich werde mir wohl irgendwo einen anständigen Job suchen." Antwortete Scootaloo dem Einhorn. „Sollen wir drei dann zusammen ins Erwachsenenleben treten?" Fragte Apple Bloom ihre Freunde. „Einen Moment Schwarzhuf!" Rief Diamond Tiara aufgebracht und kam mit ihrem eingegipsten Bein angehumpelt. „Willst du unbedingt wieder Stress machen?" Fragte Apple Bloom genervt. „Halts Maul Arbeitspferd!" Entgegnete Tiara ihr barsch und wandte sich an Scootaloo. „Wegen dir muss ich einen Gips tragen und wurde von meinem Vater zusammengestaucht!" Schrie sie Scootaloo an. „Du bist selber dran schuld." Erwiderte Scootaloo ihr einfach. „Na warte!" Rief Tiara und schlug mit ihrem gesunden Vorderhuf zu, Scootaloo fing den Huf einfach mit den Zähnen. „Keine gute Idee." Nuschelte sie und biss zu, es entstand ein Riss im Huf von Tiara und sie schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Scootaloo spuckte ihren Huf wieder aus und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. „Weißt du wie es sich anfühlt ein Bein zu verlieren?" Fragte sie das magentafarbene Erdpony, Tiara schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Dann mach weiter so und ich werde es dir viermal demonstrieren." Flüsterte Scootaloo bedrohlich und ging mit Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom davon, sie blieb nochmal kurz stehen. „Und nur so als Tipp, du solltest dir die Hufe waschen nachdem du mit einem Hengst beschäftigt warst." Sagte sie Tiara höhnisch und spuckte zu Boden. „Ich schmecke jetzt ein dutzend Kerle, abartig." Meinte sie angewidert und spuckte nochmal zu Boden. Die anderen Abschlussschüler blickten zu Diamond Tiara und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, diese sah sich errötend um und galoppierte weinend davon. „Hey Scoo, der hast du es aber echt gezeigt." Meinte ein dunkler, bernsteinfarbener Erdpony-Hengst der auch nicht älter als die drei Freunde war. „War mir ein Vergnügen Button, sie hatte es schon lange verdient." Erwiderte Scootaloo ihm. „Wir müssen zu unseren Familien, bis später." Sagte Apple Bloom und galoppierte mit Sweetie los. „Viel Glück Scoo." Sagte Sweetie und verschwand. „Sag mal Scoo, du hast doch niemanden, willst du vielleicht mit mir etwas feiern?" Fragte Button Mash sie. „Würde ich ja gerne, aber ich muss leider arbeiten." Antwortete Scootaloo ihm. „Schade, aber lass mich dir trotzdem gratulieren." Sagte Button und umarmte sie kurz, zusätzlich drückte er ihr noch einen schüchternen Kuss auf die Wange, Scootaloo wurde vor Verlegenheit einfach nur rot. „Wir sehen uns dann." Verabschiedete Button sich und ging davon. „Er hat mich wirklich geküsst." Dachte Scootaloo verlegen und legte sich den Huf an die Wange.

Die nächsten Tage machte Scootaloo sich auf die Suche nach einem richtigen Job, aber das erwies sich als deutlich schwieriger als erwartet, sie fand einfach nichts. Sie kam mal wieder von einer Schicht im Schnellimbiss und holte als erstes die Post aus ihrem Briefkasten. „Na toll, alles nur Rechnungen, und die Zeitung hat man mir auch wieder geklaut." Dachte sie entmutigt und betrat ihre Wohnung, die Briefe schmiss sie einfach auf einen Beistelltisch. Scootaloo ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen und verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht, sie hatte nicht an ihren Flügel gedacht und sich gedankenlos angelehnt. „Scheiße, diese chronischen Schmerzen sind beschissen." Stöhnte sie und krümmte sich etwas. „Ich brauche meine Schmerzmittel." Dachte sie und holte ein paar Tabletten aus der Schachtel, sofort spülte sie sie mit einem Glas Wasser herunter. „Ich muss demnächst neue besorgen." Meinte sie und setzte sich wieder richtig hin, diesmal dachte sie daran sich nicht auf ihren Flügel zu lehnen. „Ich muss dringend einen Job finden." Dachte sie und schaltete das Radio ein. „Willkommen liebe Zuhörer, wir sind heute Live vor Ort um über das Luftballspiel zwischen den Wonderbolts und den Cloudsdale Victorys zu berichten, wie sie sicherlich wissen ist dies ein Benefizspiel und die Einnahmen werden einem guten Zweck gespendet." Begrüßte der Moderator die Zuhörer. „Das sollte mich etwas entspannen." Dachte Scootaloo und nahm sich ein Glas und eine Flasche Gin. „Aber bevor das Spiel anfängt, lassen sie uns doch mal hören was ein paar der Spieler zu sagen haben." Meinte der Moderator. „Captain Spitfire, wie fühlen sie sich vor so einem Spiel, und was haben sie ihren Gegnern zu sagen?" Fragte er dann. „Zu erst einmal freue ich mich immer wieder für einen guten Zweck an solchen Spielen teilzunehmen, die Wonderbolts sind immer bereit dem guten Zweck zu dienen." Erwiderte Spitfire ihm. „Und was wollen sie den Victorys sagen?" Fragte der Moderator weiter. „Auch wenn das ein Freundschaftsspiel ist, die Wonderbolts spielen um zu gewinnen." Antwortete Spitfire ihm. „Da haben sie es liebe Zuhörer, aber wir sollten uns jetzt dem Spielfeld zuwenden, der Schiedsrichter hält den Ball schon bereit und wartet nur noch darauf das die Spieler in die Arena geflogen kommen." Meinte der Moderator. „Ich würde auch gerne Luftball spielen, aber wenn ich meinen linken Flügel belaste, habe ich immer Schmerzen." Dachte Scootaloo deprimiert und fasste sich an den Flügel. Mit nur einem halben Ohr hörte sie sich das Spiel an und dachte derweil nach, sie war gerade in einer sehr depressiven Stimmung. „Ich mache Dash ja keine Vorwürfe, aber sie hätte doch ein besseres Auge auf mich haben können, dann wäre ich nicht so verstümmelt worden." Dachte sie und ignorierte ihr Glas einfach, sie trank einfach aus der Flasche. „Ich sollte nochmal versuchen ihr einen Brief zu schreiben, auch wenn sie bislang nicht geantwortet hat." Beschloss Scootaloo und machte sich daran zu schreiben. „Liebe Rainbow Dash, ich weiß nicht ob du meine Briefe überhaupt liest, aber ich hoffe es, ich denke immer wieder daran wie ich den Unfall hatte, aber du konntest nichts dafür, es war meine eigene Schuld, wenn ich diese Steinlawine nicht ausgelöst hätte, wäre ich nicht verletzt worden. Genauso wärst du nicht verurteilt worden, das tut mir leid, aber ich hatte keinen Einfluss darauf, ich war ja noch ein Fohlen, ich habe gelernt mit den Folgen meines Handelns zu leben, ich musste, aber du brauchst dich nicht deswegen fertig zu machen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Scootaloo." Schrieb sie und steckte den Brief sofort in einen Umschlag, sie schrieb auf den Umschlag die Adresse die für das Eiskönigreich eingerichtet wurde und legte ihn bereit um ihn am nächsten Tag abzuschicken. Den restlichen Abend hörte sie dem Spiel zu und trank die ganze Flasche Gin, sie bekam das Ende des Spiels gar nicht mehr mit, sie schlief vorher ein und ließ die leere Flasche über den Boden rollen.

Sie wurde am nächsten Morgen unsanft geweckt als es lautstark an ihrer Wohnungstür klopfte, mit einem fürchterlichen Kater erhob sie sich und antwortete auf das Klopfen. „Ich sollte nicht so viel saufen wenn ich meine Schmerzmittel nehme." Dachte sie unwohl und öffnete die Tür, davor stand eine etwas füllige Erdpony-Stute in gehobenem Alter. „Miss Scootaloo, gestern hat so ein Strolch ihre Zeitung gestohlen, deswegen habe ich heute beschlossen sie aus ihrem Briefkasten zu holen und ihnen zu bringen, ich hoffe das geht in Ordnung." Sagte sie Scootaloo. „Danke Miss Bluebell, das ist sehr nett von ihnen." Bedankte Scoo sich und nahm die Zeitung entgegen. „Einen schönen Tag noch." Wünschte Bluebell ihr und ging wieder. Scootaloo schloss die Tür wieder und legte die Zeitung auf ihren Tisch. „Ich sollte duschen gehen, danach fühle ich mich bestimmt besser." Beschloss sie und machte das auch. Nach der Dusche ging es ihr tatsächlich deutlich besser und sie machte sich an die tägliche Körperpflege. „Ich sollte in die Zeitung sehen ob da irgendwelche Jobs für mich drin sind." Dachte sie und bürstete sich das Fell durch, als letztes ging sie sich über die Mähne und setzte sich dann an den Tisch. Eine Weile suchte sie unter den Stellenangeboten und kreiste diverse Anzeigen ein, bis eine ihr besonders ins Auge sprang. „Die suchen Teilnehmer für eine Expedition ins Eiskönigreich, das ist meine Chance nochmal mit Dash zu reden, ich kenne ja nicht nur eine Bürgerin, sondern auch die Königin, die müssen mich einfach nehmen." Dachte sie und stürzte zu ihrem Telefon, sie wählte sofort die Nummer. „Ja hallo, mein Name ist Scootaloo, ich würde mich gerne für die Expedition ins Eiskönigreich melden." Sagte sie ihrem Gesprächsteilnehmer. „Ja, verstehe, ja ich weiß worum es geht, ja, ich kann mit einer Kamera umgehen." Antwortete sie geduldig auf alle Fragen die man ihr stellte. „Besondere Qualifikationen, was meinen sie?" Fragte sie dann. „Ach so, na ja, ich kenne einen Bürger und die Königin persönlich." Erwiderte sie ihrem Gesprächspartner. „Sie nehmen mich, wirklich?" Fragte sie dann überglücklich. „Okay, ich bin nächste Woche in Canterlot." Sagte sie abschließend und legte auf. „Woohoo, ich habe einen richtigen Job!" Jubelte sie und tanzte etwas. „Ich sollte mich dann mal vorbereiten, ich will ja einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen." Meinte sie und galoppierte los. Sie ging auf direktem Weg zur Carousel Boutique, sie stürmte das Geschäft und jagte Rarity einen heftigen Schreck ein. „Scootaloo, also wirklich, du solltest nicht so stürmisch in einen Raum kommen." Sagte Rarity entsetzt. „Sorry, aber ich bin etwas aufgeregt." Entschuldigte Scootaloo sich. „Wenn du Sweetie suchst, die schläft noch, sie hatte eine Freundin da und ist wohl die ganze Nacht auf gewesen." Sagte Rarity dann. „Deswegen bin ich nicht hier, ich wollte dich um einen Gefallen bitte." Erwiderte Scootaloo ihr und strich sich eine Strähne ihrer längeren Mähne aus dem Gesicht. „Was kann ich für dich tun?" Fragte Rarity zuvorkommend. „Sweetie hat dir ja sicher schon erzählt das ich einen Job suche." Fing Scootaloo an zu erzählen. „Das hat sie erzählt, aber willst du nicht lieber studieren, besonders da du so schlau bist?" Wollte Rarity wissen. „Hab dafür kein Geld, noch nicht jedenfalls." Antwortete Scoo ihr. „Du hast einen Job?" Fragte Rarity erfreut. „Da will ein Filmteam einen Dokumentation über die Eisponys machen, die zahlen gut für Leute die da mitmachen." Erwiderte Scootaloo ihr. „Die zahlen so gut?" Fragte Rarity erstaunt. „Sogar noch besser, aber ich denke das ich öfter bei so etwas mitmachen kann, so kommt dann auch eine Menge Geld rein." Antwortete Scoo ihr. „Okay, ich helfe gerne wenn das so lukrativ für dich ist." Sagte Rarity. „Wie kann ich dir helfen?" Fragte sie hilfsbereit. „Ich brauche warme Klamotten, ich will ja nicht erfrieren, außerdem müssen da viele Taschen dran sein, für Filme, Videobänder, so was alles." Sagte Scootaloo darauf. „Ich denke das kann ich bereitstellen, es hilft meinem Geschäft vielleicht auch wenn ein Teilnehmer des Filmteams meine Waren trägt." Sagte Rarity ihr. „Danke, aber versuche bitte es günstig zu halten, ich habe ja nicht so viel Geld." Bat Scootaloo. „Mach dir deswegen mal keine Sorgen, sieh es einfach als Geschenk von mir." Erwiderte Rarity ihr und machte sie sofort an die Arbeit. „Ich fange sofort damit an, tu du mir bitte den Gefallen und geh Sweetie wecken, sei doch so gut." Sagte das großzügige Einhorn dann. „Kann ich machen." Sagte Scootaloo und ging in die Wohnung hoch, sie und Sweetie waren schon lange genug Freunde und sie kannte sich entsprechend gut aus, sofort fand sie das Zimmer von Sweetie. „Hey Sweetie, Rarity sagte ich soll dich..." Setzte Scootaloo an als sie das Zimmer betrat und verstummte, Sweetie lag noch im Bett, allerdings nicht alleine. Neben dem weißen Einhorn lag eine leicht blaue Erdpony-Stute mit dunkelblauer Mähne, Sweetie erblickte Scootaloo und lief rot an, dann weckte sie ihre Begleiterin. „Archer, ich schmeiße dich ja nur ungern raus, aber ich denke es ist besser wenn du jetzt gehst." Sagte sie verlegen und rüttelte an der gleichaltrigen Stute. Archer hob verschlafen den Kopf und blickte Scootaloo erschrocken an, sie wurde genauso rot wie Sweetie neben ihr. „Ich denke du hast recht." Sagte sie und sprang aus dem Bett, wie ein geölter Blitz schoss sie aus dem Raum und verließ genauso fluchtartig das Haus. „Archer sah mir als Fohlen schon sehr ähnlich, aber jetzt als junge Erwachsene sieht man das noch deutlicher." Meinte Scootaloo verwirrt, Sweetie wurde nur noch röter und sah aus als wenn ihr gleich der Kopf platzen würde. „Ich frage ja nur ungern, aber willst du mir erklären warum ihr zusammen im Bett lagt?" Fragte Scoo dann und sah Sweetie fragend an. „Lieber nicht." Sagte Sweetie verlegen. „Na ja, du bist wach, mehr wollte ich ja nicht, man sieht sich." Sagte Scootaloo und ging wieder, die ganze Situation war allen Beteiligten sichtlich unangenehm. Sie kam wieder ins Geschäft und ging einfach an Rarity vorbei. „Scoo, warum ist Archer denn so überstürzt verschwunden, weißt du das vielleicht?" Fragte Sweeties große Schwester verwundert und nähte etwas an ihrer Nähmaschine, wahrscheinlich die warme Kleidung für Scootaloo. „Ich habe keine Ahnung." Sagte Scootaloo ihr. „Aber Sweetie ist jetzt wach." Berichtete sie dann. „Danke, sie soll nicht immer den ganzen Tag schlafen, das wird sie im Studium auch nicht können." Sagte Rarity und arbeitete weiter. „Ich muss dann jetzt los, noch ein paar Sachen vorbereiten, danke das du die Klamotten für mich machst." Sagte Scoo dankbar, „Wenn ich fertig bin, dann werde ich Sweetie das zu dir bringen lassen." Erwiderte Rarity ihr und Scootaloo ging wieder.

Die nächste Woche verging ereignislos und Scootaloo machte sich fertig um nach Canterlot zu reisen, sie stand schon am Bahnhof und sah ungeduldig auf die Uhr. „Wo bleibt sie, ich brauche diese Klamotten?" Fragte sie und ging nervös auf und ab. „Scoo!" Rief plötzlich jemand und Sweetie hielt atemlos neben ihr. „Sweetie, da bist du ja endlich, hast du die Kleidung die Rarity für mich gemacht hat?" Fragte Scootaloo sie. „Habe ich, hier." Antwortete Sweetie und übergab ihr ihre Satteltaschen, Scootaloo legte sie sofort zu denen die sie schon trug. „Tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert hat, ich habe mich nicht getraut früher zu dir zu kommen." Entschuldigte Sweetie sich verlegen. „Warum das denn?" Fragte Scootaloo unschlüssig. „Wegen der Sache mit Archer." Sagte Sweetie darauf. „Ist nicht so wichtig, mir ist später eingefallen warum ihr zusammen geschlafen habt." Sagte Scootaloo und wurde etwas rot, Sweetie errötete nur noch mehr als sie. „Das ist nicht die ganze Geschichte, du hast ja selbst gesagt wie ähnlich sie dir sieht... und... also... was ich sagen will..." Sagte Sweetie und fing mitten drin an zu stottern. „Was ist denn los?" Fragte Scootaloo verwirrt. „ Na ja, ähm... ich... ich..." Stammelte Sweetie weiter, der Zug auf den Scootaloo wartete fuhr ein und das Quietschen beim bremsen übertönte was Sweetie noch stotterte. „Sweetie, mein Zug ist da, sag es oder warte bis ich zurück bin." Sagte Scoo ihr. „Ich kann es nicht sagen." Murmelte Sweetie und agierte einfach nur, ohne Vorwarnung kam sie Scootaloo näher und küsste sie. „Sweetie, was sollte das?!" Fragte Scootaloo und wurde so rot das sie aussah als wenn sie gleich schmelzen müsste. „Ich habe mir Archer geschnappt weil ich den Mut nicht aufbringen konnte es bei dir zu versuchen, ich habe mich in dich verliebt." Gestand Sweetie Belle ihr schüchtern. „Was, wann, warum?" Fragte Scootaloo fassungslos. „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber seit ich 15 bin, sehe ich dich mit anderen Augen, außerdem hatte ich nie Interesse an Hengsten, ich weiß auch nicht wie das gekommen ist." Sagte Sweetie darauf. „Ich weiß nicht was ich darauf sagen soll." Meinte Scootaloo verunsichert. „Ich weiß das du die nächsten Monate weg sein wirst, deswegen wollte ich dir unbedingt sagen was ich fühle, ich musste es einfach tun." Sagte Sweetie. „Du hoffst sicherlich das ich ähnlich fühle." Schlussfolgerte Scootaloo daraus, Sweetie nickte nur schüchtern. „Ich weiß gerade nicht was ich fühle, ich werde erstmal darüber nachdenken müssen." Sagte Scootaloo dann. „Es tut mir leid, ich hoffe das ich wenigstens unsere Freundschaft nicht verliere." Sagte Sweetie traurig und hatte schon Tränen in den Augen stehen. „Hey, Sweetie, nicht weinen, nichts könnte unsere Freundschaft zerstören, kurz belasten, aber niemals zerstören." Sagte Scootaloo und umarmte sie. „Scoo, ich liebe dich." Flüsterte Sweetie und drückte sich an sie. „Ich habe nur erstmal etwas anderes zu tun, diese ganze Situation verkompliziert das alles etwas." Sagte Scootaloo und wischte ihr die Tränen aus den Augen. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht so überrumpeln, aber ich musste es dir sagen." Entschuldigte Sweetie sich. „Lass uns darüber reden wenn ich zurück bin." Schlug Scoo vor und seufzte. „Das ist wirklich verwirrend." Dachte sie verstört. „Okay." Erwiderte Sweetie ihr und beruhigte sich etwas. „Ich muss dann jetzt los, der Zug fährt sonst ohne mich ab." Sagte Scootaloo darauf. „Ich warte auf dich." Verabschiedete Sweetie sich. „Bis später." Verabschiedete Scootaloo sich ebenfalls und rückte verlegen ihre Brille zurecht, dann bestieg sie den Zug.

Die nächsten paar Wochen wurde Scootaloo auf die Reise zum Südpol vorbereitet, den anderen Mitgliedern des Filmteams erging es nicht besser, alle mussten lernen mit Sauerstoffflasche zu tauchen. Scootaloo konzentrierte sich zu erst darauf die Sache mit ihrem Job zu regeln, sie versuchte einfach zu vergessen was mit Sweetie passiert war, fürs erste jedenfalls. Endlich war es soweit und das Filmteam reiste zum Südpol, jedes Mitglied hatte wasserdichte Satteltaschen in denen ein Zelt und eine eigene Wärmeeinheit war, zusätzlich zogen viele noch einen Schlitten hinter sich her, Scootaloo war aufgrund ihrer Behinderung zum Glück davon befreit. Mitten in der arktischen Tundra stoppte die Gruppe und auf einmal brach ein schneeweißer Pegasus durch das Eis. „Ihr seid die die den Film machen?" Fragte der Hengst. „Das sind wir." Antwortete der Regisseur ihm. „Ich rufe andere um eure Last in die Siedlung zu bringen, dann geht es schneller." Sagte der Eispony-Hengst und stieß ein singendes Geräusch aus, an vielen Stellen des Eises entstanden Öffnung und dutzende Eisponys erschienen. Schnell war die Ausrüstung in der Siedlung und alle Mitglieder des Filmteams entledigten sich ihrer Neoprenanzüge, sofort zogen sie sich die wärmende Kleidung an. „Ich grüße euch, ich hoffe eure Reise war nicht zu anstrengend." Begrüßte Flash Freeze alle. „Es war doch sehr anstrengend, deswegen wollen wir solange es hell ist ein paar unserer Kameras aufstellen und dann auch früh zu Bett gehen." Sagte der Regisseur darauf. „Und ich danke euch König Flash Freeze, das ihr uns erlaubt diesen Film zu drehen, ich denke das die Bürger von Equestria so eine Menge über eure Kultur lernen werden." Bedankte der dunkelbraune Erdpony-Hengst sich. „Dieser Film wird unserem Reich zugute kommen, und wenn sie unbedingt ihre Kameras aufstellen wollen, nur zu, ich empfehle ihnen welche in den Schlafräumen aufzustellen." Erwiderte Flash ihm. „Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, vielen Dank König Flash Freeze." Sagte der Regisseur darauf und verneigte sich. „Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen jedem Mitglied ihres Teams einen Begleiter zuzuteilen, so verläuft sich niemand in der Siedlung." Sagte Twilight dann. Jedem Teammitglied gesellte sich ein Eispony zu und der Regisseur richtete sich an seine Mitarbeiter. „Okay Leute, ihr kennt eure Aufgaben, Kameraponys stellen die Geräte auf, ihr anderen bereitet euch schon mal auf morgen vor, dann fangen wir richtig an." Wies er die anderen des Filmteams an, dann wandte er sich einer hellblauen Erdpony-Stute mit fast weißer Mähne zu, sie trug eine getönte Skibrille und einen geschlossenen Skianzug. „Finish, mach schon mal ein paar Fotos." Wies er sie an. „Sag mir nicht was ich zu tun habe, du bist nur mein kleiner Bruder, ich dagegen bin die große Photo Finish." Erwiderte sie ihm und zückte ihre Kamera. „Und ich bin Snap Shot, Dokumentarfilmer, also mach schon." Erwiderte der Regisseur ihr und scheuchte sie davon, Photo Finish machte sich sofort mit ihrem Begleiter auf den Weg und fotografierte los. „Scootaloo, du sagtest das du hier jemanden kennst, sorge so schnell wie möglich für ein paar Interviews." Wies Snap Shot sie an. „Werde ich machen Chef, aber ich muss dringend schlafen." Sagte Scoo und gähnte. „Wir müssen alle schlafen, stell nur noch die Kamera auf und leg dich hin." Sagte Snap Shot darauf, Scootaloo wandte sich an den Eispony-Hengst der sie begleiten sollte. „Tag auch, ich bin Scootaloo." Stellte sie sich ihm vor und reichte ihm den linken Vorderhuf. „Ich grüße dich, mein Name ist Icebreaker." Stellte er sich ebenfalls vor und ergriff reflexartig ihren Huf. „Oh nein, hast du dir etwas getan?" Fragte er schockiert und ließ sie wieder los. „Wieso fragst du?" Fragte Scootaloo zurück. „Wir Eisponys haben eine sehr niedrigen Körpertemperatur, in euren Maßeinheiten sind das -50°C, andere Ponys ziehen sich immer Erfrierungen zu wenn sie uns berühren." Antwortete Icebreaker ihr und sah sich ihren Huf an. „Ist nicht so schlimm, der Huf ist nicht echt." Sagte Scootaloo und schraubte den Huf von ihrer Beinprothese ab. „Siehst du?" Meinte sie nur und befestigte ihn wieder. „Sehr interessant." Sagte Icebreaker nur. „Also, ich denke es ist das beste wenn ich in den selben Schlafsaal gehe wie du, da kann ich dann gleich eine Kamera aufstellen, nicht zu vergessen mein Zelt." Sagte Scootaloo dann. „Das wäre Schlafraum Nummer drei, folge mir." Sagte Icebreaker und ging voran, Scootaloo folgte ihm. Icebreaker führte sie zu einem gewaltigen Saal, überall am Boden lag weich aussehender Schnee und aus den Wänden kam Sonnenlicht von der Oberfläche. „Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, dann schlaft ihr alle hier zusammen, oder?" Fragte Scootaloo und sah sich etwas um. „Das stimmt, nur König Flash Freeze und Königin Twilight haben ihre eigenen Gemächer." Antwortete Icebreaker ihr. „War klar das die zwei zusammen schlafen." Meinte Scootaloo und suchte die Wände ab. „Du scheinst mich missverstanden zu haben, beide haben ihre eigenen Gemächer, sie schlafen nicht immer miteinander." Erwiderte Icebreaker ihr. „So habe ich das auch nicht gemeint, die zwei haben schon zwei Fohlen miteinander, also ist mir klar das sie miteinander schlafen, ich meinte das sie zusammen im selben Raum schlafen." Sagte Scootaloo darauf. „Aber auch nicht immer, die Königin nimmt sich genauso wie unser König auch mal jemand anderen mit in die Gemächer, so ist das zweite Fohlen von Königin Twilight auch nicht von König Flash Freeze." Erklärte Icebreaker. „Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet." Meinte Scootaloo trocken. „Trotzdem ist Icy Sparkle die Tochter unserer Königin." Sagte Icebreaker. „Ich werde wohl noch eine Menge hier lernen." Sagte Scootaloo nur und wandte sich wieder der Wand zu. „Ich bräuchte eine Öffnung um die Kamera zu platzieren, können wir eine bohren?" Fragte sie ihren Fremdenführer. „Wo brauchst du die Öffnung?" Wollte dieser wissen. „Etwa drei Meter höher." Antwortete Scootaloo ihm und deutete die hohe Wand entlang, Icebreaker erhob sich auf seinen Flügeln in die Luft. „Hier?" Fragte er und deutete zu einer Stelle der Wand. „Noch etwas höher." Wies Scootaloo ihn an und er stieg etwas höher, sein Huf kratzte etwas übers Eis. „Genau da." Sagte Scoo und er stoppte. „Wie groß soll das Loch werden?" Fragte Icebreaker. „25 Zentimeter tief und 20 Zentimeter hoch und breit." Sagte Scootaloo und zeigte es ihm mit den Hufen. „Einen Moment." Sagte Icebreaker und nagte an der Wand herum, schnell hatte er die gewünschte Öffnung geschaffen und landete wieder, Scootaloo sah ihn nur erstaunt an. „Deswegen nennt man mich Icebreaker." Sagte er nur. „Gut zu wissen." Meinte Scootaloo und sah zu dem Loch empor. „Jetzt muss ich nur noch die Kamera da hoch bekommen." Sagte sie und seufzte. „Du hast Flügel, kannst du nicht fliegen?" Fragte Icebreaker sie. „Doch schon, aber nur unter starken Schmerzen." Erklärte Scootaloo darauf. „Ich würde dir ja helfen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung von den Maschinen die ihr Warmblüter benutzt." Sagte Icebreaker ihr. „Auch wenn Königin Twilight schon viel von Maschinen erzählt hat die Wärme, Kälte, Licht oder Wind erzeugen." Fügte er hinzu. „Oder bewegte Bilder." Sagte Scootaloo und hielt die kleine Kamera hoch. „Mit dem Ding nehmen wir die Bewegten Bilder auf." Erklärte sie ihm. „Ich verstehe das nicht." Sagte Icebreaker nur. „Das macht nichts, ich stelle dann mal die Kamera auf." Sagte Scootaloo und erhob sich in die Luft, sie schwebte zu dem Loch um die Kamera zu platzieren. Sie musste aufgrund der Schmerzen die Zähne zusammenbeißen und beeilte sich mit ihrer Arbeit, als sie wieder landete, atmete sie schwer und Blut tropfte ihr aus dem Mund, sie hatte die Zähne so stark zusammengebissen das ihr Zahnfleisch blutete. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Icebreaker besorgt. „Geht schon." Sagte Scootaloo und holte eine Tablettendose aus einer ihrer Taschen, sofort nahm sie ein paar der Pillen ein. „Ich sollte dann mal mein Zelt aufstellen, es wird sicherlich bald dunkel." Sagte sie dann und legte ihre Satteltaschen ab, sie räumte das Zelt heraus und fing an es aufzubauen. „Es wird noch nicht dunkel, der Tag hat doch erst angefangen." Sagte Icebreaker und sah ihr zu. „Stimmt ja, polarer Tag, hatte ich fast vergessen." Meinte Scootaloo und steckte die Zeltstangen zusammen. „Sag mal, du kennst nicht zufällig Rainbow Dash?" Fragte sie während sie das Zelt aufstellte. „Sehr gut, sie ist meine Gefährtin." Sagte Icebreaker darauf. „Sie wird also hier her kommen?" Fragte Scootaloo weiter. „Wir schlafen mit unseren Fohlen immer hier." Antwortete Icebreaker ihr. „Ihr habt Fohlen zusammen?" Fragte Scootaloo fassungslos. „Zwei gemeinsame, aber Dash hat noch mit einem anderen Hengst eines." Erwiderte Icebreaker ihr. „WOW!" Meinte Scoo nur. „Unsere älteste Tochter heißt Iceflower, dann ist da noch unsere andere Tochter, Coldheart, und natürlich das Fohlen das Dash mit König Flash Freeze hat, sein Name ist Deep Freeze." Erzählte Icebreaker ihr. „Ich weiß nicht ob Dash je von mir erzählt hat, aber sie war so etwas wie meine große Schwester." Sagte Scootaloo dann. „Tut mir leid, sie erzählt nicht viel von ihrem früheren Leben." Erwiderte Icebreaker ihr. „Kannst du ihr sagen das ich gerne mit ihr reden möchte?" Bat Scootaloo ihn. „Kann ich machen." Sagte Icebreaker freundlich. „Das würde mir viel bedeuten, nicht nur wegen dem Film, sondern auch persönlich." Sagte Scootaloo dankbar. „Ich sollte dann jetzt schlafen gehen, es war eine sehr anstrengende Reise hier her und ich bin wirklich müde." Sagte sie und gähnte. „Ich erwarte dich dann morgen." Sagte Icebreaker und Scootaloo verschwand in dem fertigen Zelt, sofort stellte sie ihre Wärmeeinheit auf und sorge für angenehme Temperaturen in dem Zelt. „Die Dinger werden mit einer Isotopenbatterie betrieben, so bekommen wir hier so viel Wärme wie wir brauchen." Dachte sie und zog sich die warme Jacke aus, die Temperatur war schon angenehm genug für sie. „Bevor ich schlafen gehe, sollte ich etwas essen." Beschloss sie und holte eine Dose aus ihrer Satteltasche, sie zog den Deckel mit dem angebrachten Ring ab und stellte die Dose einfach auf die Wärmeeinheit. „Wie gut das die Dosen gleich als Topf dienen." Meinte sie und sah sich kurz den Inhalt der Dose an. „Na toll, ich hätte mal vorher drauf sehen sollen, ich mag eigentlich keine Bohnensuppe." Dachte sie und seufzte, sie ließ die Suppe trotzdem warm werden und aß sie auch, danach schob sie sich in ihren Schlafsack.

Scootaloo befand sich wieder bei sich zu hause und streckte sich gerade in ihrem Bett aus, mit dem Stumpf ihres linken Vorderbeins stieß sie gegen etwas und sah nach, es war die noch schlafende Sweetie Belle. „Was zum..?" Rief Scootaloo entsetzt und fiel aus dem Bett, sie realisierte nicht das sie träumte. „Guten Morgen Scoo, hast du gut geschlafen?" Begrüßte Sweetie sie und lächelte. „Was machst du hier?" Fragte Scootaloo darauf und erhob sich. „Als ob du dich nicht erinnern könntest." Meinte Sweetie und zog sie mit ihrer Magie ins Bett zurück. „Hey, was machst du da?" Fragte Scootaloo und lief rot an. „Lass uns noch etwas Spaß haben." Sagte Sweetie nur und kuschelte sich dicht an Scootaloo heran, ihre Hufe wanderten an ihrem Körper herunter, und Scootaloo erwachte. Erschrocken sah sie sich um und stellte fest das sie noch in ihrem Zelt lag. „Das war merkwürdig." Murmelte sie, das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie brauchte ein paar Minuten um sich zu beruhigen. „Ich muss die Sache mit Sweetie erstmal vergessen, erst muss ich mit Dash reden." Sagte sie sich und schüttelte den Kopf, sie versuchte einfach die Bilder in ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben. „Aber ich muss das mit Sweetie klären." Dachte sie und legte sich wieder hin.

Die nächsten Tage beschäftigte Scootaloo sich mit ihrer Arbeit für den Film, Icebreaker begleitete sie überall hin. „Hast du mit Dash geredet?" Fragte Scootaloo auf dem Weg zum Thronsaal. „Sie will nicht mit dir reden, und ich zwinge sie nicht dazu." Sagte Icebreaker ihr. „Aber ich muss mit ihr reden." Wandte Scootaloo ein. „Das liegt nicht in meinen Hufen, wenn sie nicht will, dann will sie nicht." Erwiderte Icebreaker ihr. „Hier ist dann der Thronsaal, ich warte hier auf dich." Sagte er dann und deutete durch das Portal, Scootaloo seufzte nur und schritt in den Saal. Snap Shot und Flash Freeze saßen schon bereit. „Da bist du ja endlich." Sagte Snap Shot ungeduldig. „Tut mir leid Chef, wir hatten uns etwas verlaufen." Entschuldigte Scootaloo sich und stellte ein Stativ mit einer Kamera auf. „Ich hoffe du hast das Interview mit Königin Twilight schon eingefädelt." Sagte Snap Shot ihr. „Ich werde nachher mit ihr reden." Sagte Scootaloo nur. „Na gut, dann bringen wir dieses Interview hinter uns." Sagte Snap Shot nur und wandte sich wieder Flash Freeze zu. „Ich danke euch König Flash Freeze, ihr seid sehr großzügig." Sagte der Erdpony-Hengst zu Flash. „Schon gut, sie können ruhig alles fragen was sie wollen." Erwiderte Flash ihm. „Okay Scoo, starte die Kamera." Wies Snap Shot die Pegasus-Stute an, Scootaloo blickte durch den Sucher und drückte eine Taste an dem Aufzeichnungsgerät. „Also König, was könnt ihr uns über eure Kultur sagen?" Fragte Snap Shot dann. „Zu erst einmal, wir benutzen kein Geld, im Grunde genommen kann jeder machen was er will, es sei denn er ist zum Jagen eingeteilt, aber viele gehen anderen Beschäftigungen nach, machen Leder für Satteltaschen, Netze, oder Bücher um unsere Geschichte aufzuzeichnen." Erzählte Flash Freeze darauf. „Das hört sich schon interessant an." Meinte Snap Shot nur. „Wir arbeiten alle für das Wohl der ganzen Siedlung, deswegen muss selbst ich jagen gehen." Erwiderte Flash ihm. „Wie viele Eisponys gibt es eigentlich?" Wollte Snap Shot wissen. „Als ich vor fast 10 Jahren hier angekommen bin, gab es etwas mehr als 12000 Eisponys, aus den Aufzeichnungen habe ich erfahren das im Verlauf von etwa 500 Jahren die Bevölkerung nur um 6% angestiegen ist, aber seit ich hier bin, ist die Bevölkerung um ganze 21% angestiegen, alle arbeiten sehr intensiv daran unsere Art wieder zu dem zu machen was sie vorher war." Erzählte Flash Freeze darauf, Scootaloo stand hinter der Kamera und nahm alles auf. „Wenn Snap Shot hier fertig ist, dann werde ich mal mit dem König reden, vielleicht kann er mir mit Dash helfen, oder Twilight." Dachte sie und beobachtete weiter das Interview. „Ihr sagt das alle daran arbeiten eure Art zu dem zu machen was sie einst war, schlafen deswegen alle in großen Räumen zusammen?" Fragte Snap Shot recht indiskret. „Eigentlich nicht, das war schon immer so, aber es hilft ungemein." Antwortete Flash. „Aber sie sollten doch schon genug in den Schlafräumen gefilmt haben." Fügte er amüsiert hinzu. „Das haben wir auch, so konnten wir sehen das viele der Eisponys einfach die anderen ignorieren und sich sehr mit der Zeugung von Fohlen beschäftigen." Sagte Snap Shot und wurde etwas rot, er war halt nicht der Profi den er andauernd darstellen wollte, das Interview zog sich noch etwas weiter.

„Snap Shot, die Batterie ist leer, außerdem denke ich das wir genug haben." Sagte Scootaloo als der Regisseur mit Flash Freeze fertig war. „Da gebe ich dir recht, pack ein und lass uns morgen mit ein paar der Bürger sprechen." Sagte Snap Shot und ging schon mal, Scootaloo packte die Kamera weg. Sie schloss den Koffer für die Kamera und bemerkte das Flash Freeze noch auf seinem Thron saß. „König Flash Freeze, könnte ich unter vier Augen mit euch sprechen?" Fragte sie höflich. „Aber natürlich." Antwortete Flash ihr und wandte sich an die Ehrengarde. „Lasst uns bitte allein." Befahl er und sofort verließen die Wachen den Thronsaal. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Scootaloo?" Fragte er dann zuvorkommen und lächelte. „Ihr wisst wer ich bin?" Fragte Scootaloo erstaunt. „Twilight hat mir viel über dich erzählt, sie hat sich die letzten Jahre Sorgen um dich gemacht." Sagte Flash ihr. „Und lass diesen Schwachsinn von wegen König und alles, das geht mir meistens eh auf die Gräten." Fuhr er fort. „Aber wie soll ich euch ansprechen?" Fragte Scootaloo schüchtern. „Sag einfach Flash, aber nur wenn niemand in der Nähe ist, die anderen Eisponys sind noch sehr auf die alten Protokolle fixiert, aber das werde ich in den nächsten tausend Jahren ändern." Bot Flash ihr an. „Aber sag schon was du auf dem Herzen hast, ich hab noch etwas vor." Forderte er sie dann auf. „Na ja, ich wollte fragen ob du Dash vielleicht befehlen kannst mit mir zu reden, ich will die Sache mit ihr endlich aus der Welt schaffen." Legte Scootaloo ihr Anliegen offen. „Das kann ich nicht machen, ich bin zwar König und alles, aber wenn sie nicht bereit ist mit dir zu reden, dann kann ich sie nicht dazu zwingen." Erwiderte Flash ihr. „Verstehe." Sagte Scootaloo niedergeschlagen. „Vielleicht kann Twilight ja nochmal mit ihr reden, sie hat vielleicht mehr Glück." Sagte Flash dann. „Danke für den Tipp, ich werden mich dann mal auf die Suche nach ihr machen." Sagte Scootaloo und wollte den Saal verlassen. „Brauchst du nicht, sie sollte gleich kommen um mich abzulösen." Sagte Flash ihr. „Dann ist ja gut." Meinte Scootaloo nur. Kurz darauf kam erstmal ein Eispony-Fohlen an galoppiert, das Mädchen kam genau auf Flash zu. „Vater, wo bleibst du, du wolltest doch mit mir auf die Jagt gehen?" Fragte die Kleine und blieb vor Flash Freeze stehen. „Ich weiß Icy, aber ich muss warten bis deine Mutter mich hier ablöst." Sagte Flash ihr und strich ihr über die Mähne. „Dass ist das Fohlen das du mit Twilight hast?" Fragte Scootaloo neugierig, die Kleine hatte Scootaloo bislang noch nicht bemerkt. Erschrocken sah sie zu Scootaloo, keuchte entsetzt und ging hinter Flash in Deckung, sie stand schüchtern hinter ihm und versteckte sich hinter seinen Beinen um nicht gesehen zu werden, Flash lachte nur amüsiert. „Was ist denn jetzt los?" Fragte Scootaloo verwirrt. „Sie hat noch nie zuvor einen Warmblüter gesehen und ist etwas schüchtern." Erklärte Flash ihr und schob seine Tochter etwas vor. „Icy, das ist Scootaloo, eine alte Freundin deiner Mutter, aus der Zeit bevor sie ein Eispony wurde." Stellte er seiner Tochter den Besucher vor. „Hallo Kleine." Begrüßte Scootaloo sie, Icy versteckte sich nur wieder hinter ihrem Vater. „Icy, komm schon, du bist 9 Jahre alt, sei doch nicht so unhöflich zu unserem Gast." Sagte Flash und schob sie wieder hervor. „Scootaloo, das ist Icy Sparkle." Stellte er seine Tochter dann vor. „Freut mich dich kennenzulernen." Sagte Scoo einfach. „Hallo." Sagte Icy schüchtern. „Sie ist mal wieder so schüchtern, das erinnert mich immer an Fluttershy." Sagte Twilight als sie endlich den Thronsaal betrat. „Hat sie dich wieder abgehängt?" Wollte Flash wissen. „Du weißt doch wie sie ist, sie kann es immer kaum erwarten mit dir auf die Jagt zu gehen." Antwortete Twilight ihm. „Hast du Winter Blast bei Ice Floe gelassen?" Fragte Flash sie dann. „Er soll auch mal etwas Zeit mit seinem Sohn verbringen." Sagte Twilight nur. „Soll mir recht sein." Meinte Flash und nahm Icy mit seiner Magie hoch. „Komm schon Icy, lass uns mal etwas jagen gehen." Sagte er und setzte sie auf seinen Rücken. „JAAA!" Jubelte die Kleine als Flash sie davon trug. „Hallo Scoo, lange nicht mehr gesehen." Sagte Twilight und lächelte Scootaloo an. „Tag auch Twilight." Erwiderte Scootaloo ihr. „Warum ist die Kleine so aufgeregt?" Fragte Scootaloo neugierig. „Weißt du, Eispony-Fohlen können erst mit sechs Jahren schwimmen, vorher gehen sie unter wie ein Stück Eisen, die Kleine liebt es einfach mit ihrem Vater schwimmen zu gehen." Erklärte Twilight ihr. „Ich nehme an du willst jetzt das Interview mit mir machen." Spekulierte das blass violette Alicorn. „Das wollte ich morgen machen, aber jetzt wollte ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten." Sagte Scootaloo darauf. „Dash." Meinte Twilight nur und Scoo nickte. „Ich habe schon versucht sie zu überzeugen mit dir zu reden, aber sie hat einfach nur Nein gesagt." Sagte Twilight traurig. „Sie hasst mich wahrscheinlich." Meinte Scootaloo und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Sie macht sich einfach nur Vorwürfe, immerhin bist du durch ihre Nachlässigkeit entstellt worden." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Ich bin doch nicht entstellt!" Rief Scootaloo beleidigt und strich sich über die Narben im Gesicht. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht so negativ klingen lassen." Entschuldigte Twilight sich. „Twilight, ich habe zwar Narben am ganzen Körper, chronische Schmerzen am linken Flügel und muss eine Brille tragen." Sagte Scootaloo dann und rückte ihre Brille zurecht. „Aber ich ich habe gelernt mit den Konsequenzen meiner Taten zu leben, ich will nur das Dash sich selbst verzeiht." Fuhr sie fort. „Verstehe, ich werde nochmal mit ihr reden." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Danke." Sagte Scootaloo nur. „Du sagtest das du chronische Schmerzen hast, wie geht es dir denn sonst so?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Ich habe als beste meines Jahrgangs die Schule abgeschlossen, aber als Waisenfohlen kann ich es mir nicht leisten zu studieren, also mache ich solche Jobs wie das hier." Erzählte Scootaloo ihr. „Das ist so schön, Glückwunsch." Sagte Twilight erfreut. „Und, gibt es schon einen glücklichen Hengst an deiner Seite?" Fragte sie dann und lächelte. „Twilight, du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft dass ich dir das sagen würde." Meinte Scootaloo sofort. „Tut mir leid, ich war nur neugierig, außerdem bist du doch eine attraktive junge Stute." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Ich sollte dann wieder los, wenn ich nicht das Material von heute sichte, dann schnauzt mich Snap Shot wieder an." Sagte Scootaloo und machte sich wieder auf den Weg.

Die nächsten Monate kümmerte Scootaloo sich um ihre Aufgaben, sie hatte sich mit dem Interview mit Twilight nur etwas zu viel Zeit gelassen, das musste sie jetzt endlich mal machen. „Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr." Sagte Twilight als Scootaloo ihre Kamera aufstellte. „Ich hatte es irgendwie vergessen." Erwiderte Scootaloo ihr. „Hast du schon mit Dash geredet?" Wollte sie wissen und nahm den Deckel vom Objektiv. „Ich habe auf sie eingeredet wie auf ein krankes Pferd, aber sie kann dir einfach nicht ins Gesicht sehen." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Kann ich verstehen, ich sehe ja auch aus wie Frankenhufs Monster." Meinte Scoo deprimiert. „Ich dachte das stört dich nicht?" Fragte Twilight vorsichtig. „Mal im Ernst, wie soll mich das nicht stören?" Fragte Scootaloo aufgebracht, sie zeigte Twilight ihre Narben im besten Licht. Vom Ansatz ihrer Mähne, über ihr Gesicht, den Hals herunter, und über ihren linken Flügel bis zur Flanke, war sie von Narben gezeichnet. „Kann ich verstehen." Sagte Twilight niedergeschlagen. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht so ausflippen." Entschuldigte Scootaloo sich. „Das ist einfach ein sehr sensibles Thema." Sagte Twilight beschwichtigend. „Gestattest du mir eine letzte Frage dazu?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Klar." Sagte Scootaloo nur. „Icebreaker hat mir erzählt das du Schmerzen am Flügel hast, kann man da nichts machen?" Stellte Twilight ihre Frage. „Doch, mit eine sehr teuren Operation könnte ich schmerzfrei fliegen, aber meine Versicherung übernimmt die Kosten nicht, und ich kann mir das nicht leisten." Klärte Scootaloo sie auf. „Aber du verdienst hier doch genug, reicht das nicht aus?" Fragte Twilight darauf. „Ich benutze das Geld von dem Job hier lieber für ein Studium." Erwiderte Scootaloo ihr. „Na gut, dann sollten wir mal." Schlug Twilight vor. „Besser ist das." Stimmte Scootaloo ihr zu und setzte sich vor sie, man hatte ein Kissen aus Fischleder für sie bereitgestellt, so fror sie nicht am eisigen Boden fest. „Also Twilight, sag mal an, war es eine große Umstellung als du von einem normalen Pony zu einem Eispony wurdest?" Fragte Scootaloo dann, sie sprach mit Twilight wie mit einer alten Freundin. „Schon allein die biologische Verwandlung war teilweise nicht so angenehm, aber das größere Problem hatte ich damit mich an die Kultur hier anzupassen, Eisponys sehen einige Sachen komplett anders als andere Ponys." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Zum Beispiel das mit der freien Liebe, oder?" Fragte Scootaloo weiter. „Freie Liebe ist das eine, aber Eisponys scheint sogar schon ein normales Schamgefühl zu fehlen, alles ist einfach ungezwungener, aber es ist sehr befreiend sich nicht zurückhalten zu müssen." Erklärte Twilight. „Du hast dich also ganz gut dran gewöhnt." Meinte Scoo nur. „Man braucht etwas Zeit, aber nach einer Weile, weiß man das wirklich zu schätzen." Erwiderte Twilight ihr, die nächsten Stunden unterhielten sich die zwei über alles was Twilight schon bei den Eisponys erlebt hatte, sie war immerhin die erste die entschieden hat eines zu werden und konnte beide Welten miteinander vergleichen.

Ein paar Tage später war die Arbeit abgeschlossen und Snap Shot ließ alle seine Mitarbeiter am Zugang zur Siedlung zusammenkommen. „Großartige Arbeit Leute, sobald wir zurück sind, werden wir in der Nachbearbeitung alles zu einem richtigen Film machen und dann sollte der auch bald in die Kinos kommen." Sagte er dem Filmteam. „Alle zusammenrücken, ich, Photo Finish, werde ein abschließendes Bild machen um diesen monumentalen Augenblick zu verewigen." Forderte Photo Finish und alle stellten sich enger zusammen, die Fotografin schoss das Foto und damit war die Arbeit erledigt. „Aufgepasst Leute, sammelt eure Sachen zusammen, wir reisen morgen ab." Sagte Snap Shot und wandte sich an Scootaloo direkt. „Scootaloo, ich wollte noch kurz mit dir reden." Sagte er ihr. „Ja?" Fragte Scoo einfach nur. „Super Leistung, du hast mit dem Interview der Königin ausgezeichnete Arbeit geleistet, das können wir so wie es ist gleich in den Film packen, das du auch noch so eine gute Freundin von ihr bist, das erleichtert uns die ganze Angelegenheit wirklich." Gratulierte er ihr. „Na ja, ich wollte einfach nur meine Arbeit machen." Sagte Scootaloo verlegen. „Du wirst auf jeden Fall in dem Film auftauchen, dadurch bekommst du auch mehr Geld." Sagte Snap Shot ihr dann. „Das ist großartig!" Jubelte Scootaloo, aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie auf einmal Dash. „Ich hab noch was zu erledigen, entschuldige mich bitte." Sagte sie und galoppierte zu Dash, das Pony mit der Regenbogenmähne hatte ein vielleicht zwei Jahre altes Fohlen mit sich und zeigte dem Mädchen gerade das Wasserloch durch das die Siedlung betreten wurde. „Dash." Sagte Scootaloo und bleib ein paar Schritte hinter ihr stehen, Rainbow Dash zuckte einfach nur zusammen, aber sie drehte sich nicht um. „Hallo Scoo." Sagte sie zurückhaltend. „Dash, sieh mich an." Bat Scootaloo sie. „Ich kann nicht." Flüsterte Dash nur. „Sieh mich an!" Forderte Scootaloo darauf, auch diesmal drehte sich Dash nicht um. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht das du so schwer verletzt wirst." Entschuldigte sie sich nur, sie passte unterdessen auf ihre Tochter auf. „Es war nicht deine Schuld, ich habe die Lawine selbst ausgelöst." Sagte Scootaloo ihr. „Aber ich hätte es verhindern können, ich habe nur zu langsam reagiert." Erwiderte Dash ihr und strich sich mit einem ihrer dunkelblauen Hufe nervös durch die Mähne, die Farben ihrer Mähne und Schweif waren etwas verblasst, genauso wie ihre Fellfarbe. „Dash, du hattest emotionalen Stress, immerhin hat Thunderlane dich so fies abgesägt, das ging dir einfach noch durch den Kopf." Sagte Scootaloo beruhigend. „Aber ich hätte auf dich aufpassen müssen." Sagte Dash und fing ihre Tochter bevor sie ins Wasser fiel, die Kleine lief die ganze Zeit sehr dicht am Rande entlang. „Dash, es war nicht deine Schuld." Sagte Scootaloo nochmals und trat vor sie, sofort wandte Dash den Blick ab. „Aber du bist entstellt, ich kann das nicht ertragen." Sagte sie traurig. „Dash, sieh mich an." Forderte Scootaloo und hob ihren Blick zu sich, sie schob Dashs Kopf einfach mit dem linken Vorderhuf zu sich zurück. „Sehe ich aus als wenn ich damit nicht leben könnte?" Fragte sie als Dash sie endlich ansah. „Nein, du siehst aus wie eine starke, junge Stute." Antwortete Dash ihr als sie das Lächeln von Scootaloo sah. „Ich habe ein Bein verloren, aber das lässt sich ersetzen." Sagte Scoo nur. „Es tut mir trotzdem leid." Entschuldigte Dash sich nochmals und hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Schon gut." Sagte Scootaloo und umarmte sie, das Material ihrer dicken Jacke gefror sofort etwas. „Ich bin dir nicht böse." Sagte Scootaloo beruhigend. „Da bin ich echt froh." Erwiderte Dash ihr erleichtert. Scootaloo sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie die Tochter von Dash mit dem Huf ins Wasser patschte und das Gleichgewicht verlor, sofort hing sie sie mit ihrem linken Vorderbein auf. „Immer vorsichtig Kleines." Sagte Scootaloo und reichte sie an Dash weiter. „Coldheart, ich sagte doch das du vorsichtig sein sollst." Tadelte Dash sie, die Kleine nickte nur schuldbewusst. „Danke Scoo, sie wäre untergegangen wie ein Stein wenn du sie nicht gefangen hättest." Bedankte Dash sich. „Kein Problem." Sagte Scootaloo nur, sie stand jetzt sehr dicht am Wasserloch. „Wie ich sehe habt ihr die Sache endlich geklärt." Meinte Flash und trat zu den beiden vor. „Ich hätte viel früher mit Scoo reden sollen." Sagte Dash darauf. „Und ich hätte dich viel früher dazu zwingen sollen." Sagte Scootaloo scherzhaft, auf einmal knackte es und das Eis unter ihr gab nach, mit lautem Platschen fiel sie ins Wasser. Sofort saugte sich der Stoff aus dem ihrer wärmende Kleidung war mit dem eiskalten Wasser voll und zog sie unter Wasser. „Wir müssen sie da raus holen, das Wasser ist eiskalt!" Rief Dash entsetzt, wortlos stürzte Flash sich hinein. Nach wenigen Augenblicken tauchte er wieder auf und hatte Scootaloo in einem magischen Feld schweben, er legte sie ab und sie hustete das inhalierte Wasser aus, in der Siedlung war es nur so kalt dass das durchtränkte Material ihrer Kleidung sofort gefror. „Wir bringe sie sofort in ihr Zelt." Sagte jemand vom Filmteam und brachte sie mit einem Kollegen weg, Dash reichte Coldheart an Flash weiter und galoppierte den beiden nach. „Flash, pass mal kurz auf sie auf." Rief Dash ihm zu und verschwand mit den anderen. Scootaloo wurde sofort von ein paar der anderen Stuten des Filmteams in ihr Zelt gebracht und aus den eiskalten Kleidungsstücken geholt, Dash ging die ganze Zeit nervös vor dem Zelt auf und ab. „Dash, mach dich nicht verrückt." Sagte Flash beruhigend und kam mit Coldheart zu ihr. „Immer wenn ich in der Nähe bin, wird sie verletzt, das halte ich nicht aus." Meinte Dash deprimiert, Flash seufzte nur und setzte ihr ihre Tochter auf den Rücken, die Kleine fing sofort an, an Dashs Mähne zu zupfen. „Dash, ich bin mehr als 8000 Jahre alt, deswegen kenne ich ein paar der Geheimnisse des Leben, an einem würde ich dich gerne teilhaben lassen." Sagte er dann und legte Dash einen Huf auf die Schulter. „Was denn?" Fragte Dash neugierig. „Unfälle passieren." Sagte Flash einfach nur und lächelte zuversichtlich. „Aber immer wird sie verletzt wenn ich da bin." Sagte Dash darauf. „Du bringst ihr kein Unglück, das Timing ist nur schlecht." Erwiderte Flash ihr. „Ich muss das irgendwie wiedergutmachen." Sagte Dash und galoppierte los, ihre Tochter lachte amüsiert und hielt sich an ihr fest.

Flash wartete bis der Arzt der das Filmteam begleitete wieder aus dem Zelt kam. „Wie geht es ihr?" Fragte der König der Eisponys besorgt. „Ihr habt sie rechtzeitig aus dem Wasser geholt, aber sie hat trotzdem noch Erfrierungen davongetragen." Berichtete der Mediziner. „Wird sie die Reise zurück nach Equestria überstehen?" Wollte Snap Shot wissen. „Ihr wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben, ich habe getan was mit den verfügbaren Mitteln möglich war, aber sie muss so schnell wie möglich in ein Krankenhaus." Antwortete der Arzt ihm. „Es würde wirklich schlecht aussehen wenn sie stirbt." Meinte Snap Shot nur. „Ihr Mitgefühl kennst keine Grenze." Sagte Flash sarkastisch. „Versteht mich nicht falsch König, ich sorge mich schon um ihr Wohlergehen, aber ich sorge mich auch um meinen Film." Sagte Snap Shot darauf. „Deswegen werde ich sie nach Ponyville bringen." Sagte Flash einfach, Snap Shot und der Arzt sahen ihn nur verwirrt an. „König Flash Freeze, bei allem Respekt, aber ihr könnt sie nicht nach Ponyville bringen, ihr könnt die Temperaturen dort nicht überleben." Wandte der Arzt ein, inzwischen wusste man ja genug über die Biologie von Eisponys. „Königin Twilight und ich haben einen Zauber entwickelt mit dem wir uns vor den Umweltbedingungen schützen können, das erlaubt mir für diplomatische Gespräche nach Canterlot zu gehen, so muss Prinzessin Celestia nicht immer zu mir kommen." Erklärte Flash darauf. „Dann solltet ihr Scootaloo so schnell wie möglich nach Ponyville bringen, ich weiß nicht wie lange sie sonst noch durchhält." Sagte der Arzt hektisch, sofort verschwand er wieder in dem Zelt. Kurz darauf kam er mit jemandem vom Filmteam zurück, die beiden trugen eine Trage mit Scootaloo darauf, die junge Pegasus-Stute war in dicke Decken gewickelt und wirkte nicht besonders gesund. „Legt sie mir auf den Rücken." Befahl Flash und setzte seine Magie ein, ein kurzes Flimmern ging über ihn und eine Art Kraftfeld legte sich eng um seinen Körper. Der Arzt und sein Helfer legte ihm Scootaloo auf den Rücken und banden sie an ihm fest. „Alles bereit." Berichtete der Arzt und gab Flash einen Brief. „Gebt meinen Kollegen in Ponyville diesen Brief, ich habe dort alles aufgeschrieben was die machen sollen." Wies er den König an. „Werde ich machen." Versicherte Flash und teleportierte sich davon. „Okay dann, alles einpacken und bereitmachen für die Rückreise." Sagte Snap Shot und alle machten sich an die Arbeit.

Scootaloo wurde im Krankenhaus behandelt, zwischendurch wurde ihr Zustand noch einmal kritisch, aber sie stabilisierte sich wieder. Schließlich erwachte sie in einem Krankenzimmer und fand sofort einen Besucher vor, Button Mash stellte gerade Blumen neben ihrem Bett auf. „Was machst du denn hier?" Fragte Scoo schwach, vor Schreck ließ Button beinah die Vase fallen. „Hey, du bist wieder wach." Meinte er besorgt. „Wie geht es dir?" Fragte er sofort darauf. „Geht so." Antwortete Scootaloo ihm. „Was ist passiert?" Wollte sie wissen. „Du bist im Eiskönigreich ins Wasser gefallen, deine Klamotten sind sofort gefroren und du hast dir eine Lungenentzündung und schwere Erfrierungen zugezogen." Berichtete Button Mash ihr. „Ich kann mich dran erinnern ins Wasser gefallen zu sein, aber dann hört es einfach auf." Sagte Scootaloo erschöpft. „Du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen." Riet Button ihr und lächelte, Scootaloo sah sein Lächeln und lief etwas rot an. „Was machst du eigentlich hier?" Fragte sie schüchtern. „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht Dummerchen." Sagte Button und strich ihr eine Strähne ihrer magentafarbenen Mähne aus dem Gesicht, Scootaloo errötete nur noch mehr. „Wirklich, warum?" Fragte sie beschämt, das EKG zeigte dass ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. „Warum nicht?" Erwiderte Button ihr. „Du bist immerhin eine nette junge Stute." Fügte er hinzu und strich ihr sanft übers Gesicht. „Das ist wirklich nett, danke." Sagte Scootaloo verlegen. „Ich muss dann leider jetzt wieder gehen, aber ich komme dich morgen wieder besuchen." Verabschiedete sich Button und ging wieder. „Er ist süß, wirklich süß." Dachte Scootaloo und bemerkte dann das Piepsen des EKG. „Komm schon Scoo, beruhige dich wieder, ganz ruhig." Dachte sie und atmete tief durch. „Ob Button sich vielleicht in mich verliebt hat?" Wunderte sie sich dann und beruhigte sich tatsächlich etwas. Ihre Ruhe hielt allerdings nicht lange an, urplötzlich sprang die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf und Sweetie Belle stürmte herein, Scootaloo bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt. „Sweetie!" Rief sie und stand beinah senkrecht in ihrem Bett. „Tut mir leid, ich habe nur gerade erst erfahren das du wieder wach bist, ich musste dich unbedingt sehen." Entschuldigte Sweetie sich. „Schon gut, ich habe mich ja nur erschreckt." Sagte Scootaloo ihr. „Ich habe mir ja solche Sorgen gemacht." Meinte Sweetie erschüttert und umarmte Scootaloo. „Na toll, jetzt sind da ein Hengst und eine Stute die in mich verliebt sind." Dachte Scootaloo und schob Sweetie von sich herunter. „Sweetie, du solltest dich nicht so auf mich lehnen, ich erhole mich gerade erst von einer Lungenentzündung." Sagte sie ihrer Freundin. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht so bedrängen." Sagte Sweetie schuldbewusst. „Ja, danke." Meinte Scootaloo nur und legte sich wieder gemütlich hin. „Wie geht es dir eigentlich?" Fragte Sweetie besorgt. „Den Umständen entsprechend, ich werde wohl noch etwas hier bleiben." Antwortete Scootaloo ihr. „Du bist schon seit zwei Wochen hier, ich hoffe du wirst bald wieder gesund." Sagte Sweetie und lächelte verführerisch. „Sweetie, ich habe noch nicht über das was du bei meiner Abreise gesagt hast nachgedacht, sieh mich bitte nicht so an." Sagte Scootaloo und wirkte sehr unwohl. „Verstehe." Sagte Sweetie niedergeschlagen. „Sweetie, geh bitte, sonst wird das zu kompliziert, ich muss erst über alles nachdenken." Bat Scootaloo sie. „Ich gebe dir alle Zeit der Welt." Sagte Sweetie darauf, sie gab Scootaloo noch einen schüchternen Kuss auf die Wange und ging wieder. „Das ist mehr als verwirrend." Dachte Scootaloo sich. „Was mache ich nur?" Fragte sie sich und seufzte.

Die nächsten Tage erholte Scootaloo sich und wurde jeden Tag von Button besucht, Sweetie dagegen ließ ihr die Zeit die sie brauchte, das öffnete Button allerdings Tür und Tor. Scootaloo hatte mal wieder Besuch von dem jungen Hengst bekommen und freute sich wirklich ihn zu sehen. „Hallo auch, wie geht es dir heute?" Fragte Button sie und lächelte, er war die vergangenen Jahre wie Scootaloo und ihre Freunde zu einem jungen Erwachsenen geworden. „Besser, jetzt da du da bist." Sagte Scootaloo und zog ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich hin. „Das merke ich." Meinte Button als sie von ihm abließ. „Ich störe hoffentlich nicht." Sagte auf einmal jemand mit gedämpfter Stimme und die zwei sahen erschrocken zur Tür, darin stand ein Pony in einem voll geschlossenen Anzug mit getöntem Visier. „Wer sind sie?" Fragte Scootaloo eingeschüchtert. „Schon klar, der Kälteanzug." Meinte der Neuankömmling und kam näher. „Aber seit ich ein Eispony geworden bin, kann ich ohne den nicht hier überleben." Fuhr die Stute fort. „Dash?" Erkannte Scootaloo sie endlich. „Ich bin es Scoo." Bestätigte Rainbow Dash ihr die Annahme. „Ich wollte dich besuchen kommen." Sagte sie dann. „Button, ich komme hier nachher raus, lass uns doch bitte allein." Bat Scootaloo den jungen Hengst. „Kein Problem, ich werde dich dann abholen." Sagte Button und ließ sie mit Dash allein. „Dash, hast du dich extra für mich auf die lange Reise hier her gemacht?" Fragte Scootaloo das verpackte Pony. „Ich wollte dir etwas geben, um wiedergutzumachen was dir wegen mir passiert ist." Antwortete Dash und reichte ihr einen kleinen Beutel. „Das brauchst du nicht, der Unfall war meine eigene Schuld." Sagte Scootaloo und schob das Beutelchen zu ihr zurück. „Du kannst wegen meiner Unachtsamkeit nicht richtig fliegen, außerdem bist du fast gestorben als du ins Wasser gefallen bist." Sagte Dash und legte das Beutelchen einfach auf das Bett von Scootaloo. „Ich will dass du das bekommst." Sagte sie bestimmt. „Na ja, ich kann wohl schlecht Nein sagen." Sagte Scootaloo geschlagen und sah sich den Inhalt des Lederbeutels an. „Du meine Güte!" Meinte sie fassungslos und holte ein paar Edelsteine daraus. „Twilight hat mir erzählt das du eine teure OP brauchst um die Schmerzen am Flügel loszuwerden, ich will dass du die bekommst." Sagte Dash erklärend. „Aber das ist zu viel, was soll ich mit den ganzen Edelsteinen nur machen?" Wandte Scootaloo ein. „Dir eine richtige Prothese kaufen, die Operation finanzieren, studieren, was auch immer du willst." Machte Dash ein paar Vorschläge. „Ich weiß nicht was ich dazu sagen soll." Meinte Scootaloo überwältigt. „Danke." Bedankte sie sich gerührt. „Alles für dich Scoo." Sagte Dash und strich ihr mit ihrem gedämmten Huf über die Mähne. „Ich muss dann jetzt wieder gehen, der Stickstoff reicht nicht mehr lange, man sieht sich." Verabschiedete Dash sich. „Schreib mir!" Rief Scootaloo ihr nach, dann war sie auch schon verschwunden. „Das Zeug muss doch hunderttausende Bits wert sein." Dachte Scootaloo und sah sich nochmal die Edelsteine an.

Am Mittag wurde sie dann entlassen und von Button abgeholt, der junge Erdpony-Hengst begleitete sie aus dem Krankenhaus. „Du bist wirklich nett, danke." Sagte Scootaloo ihm. „Du hast doch sonst niemanden." Erwiderte Button ihr. „Außerdem hast du es verdient." Fügte er hinzu, er blieb mit ihr kurz vor dem Krankenhaus stehen und küsste sie. Scootaloo ließ es einfach geschehen und genoss es sichtlich. Aus dem Augenwinkel erspähte sie plötzlich Sweetie Belle, die junge Einhorn-Stute sah verletzt zu Scootaloo und hatte Tränen in den Augen, dann drehte sie sich um und galoppierte weinend davon. „Sweetie..." Rief Scootaloo und wollte ihr folgen, Button hielt sie nur fest. „Lass mich los, ich muss ihr nach!" Forderte Scootaloo von ihm. „Lass sie erstmal in Ruhe, sie braucht etwas Zeit." Sagte Button darauf. „Ich wollte nicht das sie es so erfährt." Meinte Scootaloo betrübt. „Was erfährt?" Fragte Button und lächelte schon. „Das wir... ich meine, das ich mit dir..." Stotterte Scootaloo verlegen. „Das wir ein Paar sind?" Fragte Button darauf. „Sind wir das denn?" Fragte Scootaloo zurück. „Ich denke schon." Antwortete Button ihr und strich ihr sanft über die Mähne. „Ich weiß nicht so richtig." Meinte Scootaloo unsicher. „Komm schon, wir wissen beide das da was ist." Sagte Button und küsste sie. „Ich weiß nicht, es fühlt sich gut an, aber auch falsch zur gleichen Zeit." Dachte Scootaloo sich, doch die Aufregung gewann und ließ alle ihre Zweifel im Hintergrund verschwinden.

Die nächsten Wochen vertieften Button Mash und Scootaloo sich in ihre Beziehung und genossen die gemeinsame Zeit sehr, doch alles gute musste irgendwann zu ende gehen. An einem Morgen erwachte Scootaloo in ihrer Wohnung und streckte sich in ihrem Bett aus, schnell merkte sie das sie alleine war und wunderte sich darüber. „Button, Button wo bist du?" Fragte sie und erhob sich, auf ihren drei Hufen stolperte sie durch ihre bescheidene Wohnung und suchte nach ihrem Freund. Sie suchte ihn überall und fand ihn doch nirgendwo, schließlich gab sie auf und setzte sich wieder aufs Bett. „Wo kann er nur sein?" Fragte sie sich und griff nach ihrer Prothese an, das künstliche Bein stand an ihren Nachttisch gelehnt. Scootaloo schnallte sich die Bänder um die Brust und befestigte so ihre Prothese, kurz testete sie sie noch und entdeckte dann den Brief auf dem Nachttisch. „Was ist das denn?" Fragte sie neugierig und sah in den Brief, er war von Button Mash. „Scoo, ich wusste nicht wie ich dir das sagen soll, aber ich bin mir sicher das du es auch schon bemerkt hast, zwischen uns funktioniert es nicht, meine Gedanken sind nicht bei dir, und deine sind auch nicht bei mir, also ist es wohl besser wenn wir das beenden, tut mir leid das ich nicht den Mut hatte um es dir persönlich zu sagen, hoffe das wir noch Freunde sind." Hatte Button Mash geschrieben. „Ich hab es ja auch gemerkt, aber er hätte mir das ruhig persönlich sagen können." Dachte Scootaloo traurig und entdeckte das er noch mehr geschrieben hatte. „P.S., du solltest mal was gegen die Narben im Gesicht unternehmen, es ist echt gruselig das morgens zu sehen." Lautete der letzte Satz. „IDIOT!" Schrie Scootaloo und warf den zerknüllten Brief davon. „Ich sollte ihn..." Meinte sie aufgebracht und ging zu dem Brief, sie stellte sich dicht an die Wand an der das Papier gelandet war und sprang darauf herum wie ein ungezogenes Fohlen. „Trottel, Idiot, Schwachkopf!" Sagte sie bei jeder Landung auf dem Papier, auf einmal rutschte sie etwas weg und prallte mit der linken Seite gegen die Wand, gepeinigt sackte sie zusammen. „Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen." Meinte sie und hielt sich den linken Flügel. „Sobald wie möglich werde ich die OP machen, aber bis dahin muss ich wohl noch Schmerzmittel nehmen." Sagte sie und begab sich zu ihrem Nachttisch zurück, sie öffnete die Schublade daran und holte eine Packung Medikamente heraus. „Mal sehen was das Zeug bringt, hatte die ja noch nicht." Dachte sie und nahm ein paar der Tabletten ein. „So, jetzt aber wieder nach Jobs suchen." Meinte sie und holte die Zeitung aus dem Briefkasten. Eine Zeit lang suchte sie angestrengt in den Stellenangeboten und kreuzte auch diverse Angebote an, doch nach wenigen Minuten fühlte sie sich nicht mehr so gut. „Ich glaube das ich mich lieber noch eine Stunde hinlege, das Button mich abgesägt hat, scheint mir doch etwas auf den Magen zu schlagen." Beschloss sie und legte sich wieder hin, schon bald war sie eingeschlafen.

Unterdessen saß Sweetie Belle an ihrem Schreibtisch und kümmerte sich um ihr Studium, sie hatte bei ihrer Schwester eine eigene kleine Wohnung und lebte dort recht schlicht. „Es geht heute irgendwie nicht." Dachte die junge Einhorn-Stute und ließ das Schreibgerät ruhen, sehnsüchtig sah sie zu einem Bild das sie mit ihren Freundinnen zeigte. „Ach Scoo, warum hast du das nur gemacht?" Fragte sie traurig. Sweetie erhob sich und ging zu Rarity ins Geschäft herunter, sie fand ihre große Schwester wie immer an einer Nähmaschine arbeitend vor. „Sweetie, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Rarity besorgt. „Ich kann mich heute irgendwie nicht konzentrieren." Sagte Sweetie darauf. „Du wolltest unbedingt ein Fernstudium machen, auch wenn das relativ schwierig ist." Erwiderte Rarity ihr. „Das ist es nicht." Sagte Sweetie nur und legte sich auf die Couch die in Laden stand. „Beschäftigt dich der Streit mit Archer noch?" Fragte Rarity und kam zu ihr. „Nicht wirklich." Antwortete Sweetie ihr. „Warum ging es da eigentlich?" Wollte Rarity wissen. „Ich möchte nicht darüber reden." Sagte Sweetie ausweichend. „Ach komm schon, lass mich dir helfen." Versuchte Rarity sie doch noch zum reden zu überzeugen. „Weißt du, da ist etwas das weder du, noch Mom und Dad von mir wissen." Sagte Sweetie zögerlich. „Mir kannst du es sagen." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Das Archer so sauer war hatte seinen Grund, als wir zusammen im Bett waren, habe ich sie im Eifer des Gefechts nämlich aus Versehen Scootaloo genannt." Erzählte Sweetie dann zurückhaltend, Rarity sah sie kurz fassungslos an und verzog das Gesicht als wenn ihr Programm abgestürzt wäre. „Rarity?" Fragte Sweetie unsicher. „Ich wusste ja das du noch keinen Freund hattest, aber jetzt erklärt sich das." Sagte Rarity nach ein paar Minuten. „Warte mal kurz, du hast Archer Scootaloo genannt?!" Fragte sie dann als sie realisierte was Sweetie gesagt hatte, ihre kleine Schwester nickte nur schüchtern. „Du hast Interesse an Scootaloo?" Fragte Rarity erstaunt. „Ist das so falsch?" Fragte Sweetie zurück. „Ist es nicht Sweetie, aber du bist noch jung, du hast nur gerade eine Phase in der dich Hengste nicht interessieren, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Rarity, das ist keine Phase, ich empfinde so schon seit ein paar Jahren." Wandte Sweetie ein. „Wirklich?" Fragte Rarity erstaunt, Sweetie nickte nur. „Und du hast dich in Scootaloo verliebt?" Fragte Rarity weiter. „Und sie ist jetzt mit Button Mash zusammen." Sagte Sweetie und hatte plötzlich Tränen in den Augen. „Oh Sweetie, das ist sicher schlimm für dich." Sagte Rarity und umarmte sie tröstend. „Warum hat sie mir das nicht gesagt?" Fragte Sweetie weinerlich und drückte sich an Rarity heran. „Sie wollte deine Gefühle wahrscheinlich nicht verletzen." Sagte Rarity ihr. „Aber ich liebe sie!" Wimmerte Sweetie und weinte einfach nur. „Warum liebt sie mich nicht?" Fragte sie kurz darauf. „Weißt du Sweetie, auch wenn du kein Interesse an Hengsten hast und dich in eine Stute verliebt hast, bedeutet das nicht automatisch das diese Stute sich auch in dich verliebt." Sagte Rarity ihr sachlich. „Das weiß ich selbst!" Fuhr Sweetie sie an. „Aber ich liebe sie wirklich sehr." Fügte sie hinzu und fing wieder an zu weinen, Rarity sah wie sehr das ihre kleine Schwester belastete. „Komm schon Sweetie, lass uns mal zu ihr gehen, vielleicht können wir ja irgendwas machen." Schlug Rarity ihr vor. „Ich weiß nicht, sie wollte eigentlich etwas Zeit zum nachdenken haben." Meinte Sweetie unsicher. „Komm schon, wenn du nicht mit ihr redest, dann wirst du auch nie erfahren ob sie deine Gefühle auch erwidert." Sagte Rarity und wischte Sweetie die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Aber vorher machen wir dich hübsch, niemand mag eine Stute die geweint hat." Fügte sie hinzu und half Sweetie dabei wieder ordentlich auszusehen, dann gingen die beiden los. Schnell erreichten die zwei das Haus in dem Scootaloo ihre Wohnung hatte und klingelten bei ihr, doch es öffnete ihnen niemand. „Vielleicht ist sie nicht da." Meinte Rarity. „Kann sein, aber ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl." Erwiderte Sweetie ihr und klingelte wo anders, diesmal wurden sie herein gelassen. Sweetie ging im Erdgeschoss zu einer der Wohnungen und sah das sie schon geöffnet wurde, darin stand eine beleibte blaue Erdpony-Stute. „Ms. Bluebell, tut mir leid sie zu stören, aber ich würde gerne zu Scootaloo, wissen sie ob sie zuhause ist?" Fragte Sweetie sie. „Miss Scootaloo hat vor etwa zwei Stunden die Zeitung geholt, seitdem ist sie in ihrer Wohnung." Antwortete Bluebell ihr. „Aber es macht niemand auf." Dachte Sweetie laut nach. „Sie machen sich Sorgen." Meinte Bluebell. „Sie ist doch erst vor wenigen Wochen aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen, vielleicht ist sie ja nochmal erkrankt." Sagte Sweetie darauf. „Sie sind ja Freunde, ich denke das ich ihnen den Ersatzschlüssel geben kann." Sagte Bluebell und reichte Sweetie den Schlüssel. „Vielen Dank, ich bringe ihnen den Schlüssel so schnell wie möglich zurück." Bedankte Sweetie sich und ging mit Rarity zu der Wohnung von Scootaloo hoch, sie wohnte ganz oben unterm Dach. Die zwei betraten die Einraumwohnung und sahen sofort Scootaloo, die kaisergelbe Pegasus-Stute lag besinnungslos in ihrem Bett. „SCOO!" Rief Sweetie entsetzt und sah sofort nach ihr. „Warte." Sagte Rarity und ging an ihr vorbei. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht, sie atmet nur noch sehr flach." Stellte Rarity nach einer kurzen Untersuchung fest. „Was hat sie?" Fragte Sweetie außer sich vor Sorge. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber du solltest einen Krankenwagen rufen." Erwiderte Rarity ihr, sofort stürzte Sweetie zum Telefon. „Die sind in gleich da." Sagte Sweetie nach dem Telefonat. „Ich passe auf sie auf, sieh du dich mal etwas um." Sagte Rarity und Sweetie folgte der Aufforderung. Sweetie fand sehr schnell den Brief der Scootaloo zerknüllt und an die Wand geworfen hatte, sie faltete das Papier auseinander und las die Nachricht die Button Mash geschrieben hatte. „Rarity, Button hat mir ihr Schluss gemacht." Sagte Sweetie und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Darüber solltest du dich aber nicht freuen, es ist nie schön eine Beziehung zu beenden." Erwiderte Rarity ihr. „Ich weiß." Sagte Sweetie schuldbewusst und sah sich weiter um, sie fand auf dem Nachttisch die Schachtel mit Schmerzmitteln und sah hinein, ein halber Streifen fehlte daraus. „Hier fehlen eine Menge Tabletten." Meinte sie nachdenklich, sie erstarrte kurz, sah nochmal in den Brief und dann wieder zu den Schmerzmitteln. „Rarity, kann es sein das sie eine Überdosis hat?" Fragte Sweetie aufgeregt. „Das kann sein, aber jetzt bleibt die Frage, ob sie das absichtlich gemacht hat." Meinte Rarity und sah sich Scootaloo genau an. „Button hat sie sitzen lassen." Sagte Sweetie einfach nur. „Wir müssen sie einfach fragen." Sagte Rarity und hatte auf einmal einen schockierten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Rarity, was ist denn?" Fragte Sweetie besorgt. „Scootaloo atmet nicht mehr." Antwortete Rarity hektisch und brachte Scootaloo in eine andere Position, dann fing sie an sie zu beatmen. Kurz darauf kam auch schon der Krankenwagen und die Sanitäter kümmerten sich um Scootaloo, Sweetie und Rarity erzählten was sie vermuteten und begleiteten sie ins Krankenhaus, Sweetie Belle entschloss sich die ganze Zeit bei Scootaloo sitzen zu bleiben.

Scootaloo kam irgendwann in der Nacht zu sich und entdeckte Sweetie mit dem Kopf an der Bettkante liegen, die junge Einhorn-Stute schlief etwas unruhig und rutschte andauernd umher. „Sweetie..." Wollte Scootaloo sagen, doch der Schlauch in ihrem Hals hinderte sie daran, sie ließ es bleiben. „Hat sie die ganze Zeit hier gesessen?" Wunderte Scootaloo sich, unter sichtlicher Anstrengung brachte sie ihren rechten Vorderhuf näher an Sweetie heran und strich ihr sanft über die Mähne. „Du liebst mich wirklich." Dachte sie, das EKG piepste immer aufgeregter und Scootaloo spürte wie schnell ihr Herz schlug. „Mit Button habe ich nicht so gefühlt, aber wenn du da bist, fühlt es sich warm an." Dachte sie weiter und streichelte Sweetie zärtlich, das Einhorn spürte das und ihr Schlaf beruhigte sich. Eine Nachtschwester kam um nach Sweetie zu sehen und entdeckte Scootaloo wach. „Miss Scootaloo, sie sind wieder wach." Meinte sie erstaunt, aber trotzdem so leise das Sweetie nicht erwachte. Scootaloo deutete schwach auf den Schlauch und die Krankenschwester verstand. „Ich werde einen Arzt holen." Sagte diese leise und kam kurz darauf mit einem gelben Einhorn-Hengst zurück. „Sie sind tatsächlich wieder wach." Meinte er erstaunt und sah auf die Anzeigen an dem Beatmungsgerät. „Ich denke das wir sie von dem Gerät befreien können." Sagte er leise, Scootaloo strich Sweetie noch immer sanft über die Mähne. Der Arzt entfernte den Schlauch von dem Gerät und schaltete es aus. „Atmen sie tief ein, und wenn ich es sage, atmen sie aus." Wies er Scootaloo an und ergriff mit seiner Magie den Schlauch. Als Scootaloo atmete tief ein und der Arzt gab ihr das Zeichen auszuatmen, als sie das machte, zog er langsam den Schlauch aus ihrer Luftröhre und sie musste etwas husten. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte sie mit rauer Stimme. „Sie hatten eine Überdosis Morphin, wir mussten ihnen Naloxon verabreichen um das Schmerzmittel zu neutralisieren." Antwortete der Arzt ihr. „Eine Überdosis, aber ich habe doch nur vier Tabletten genommen." Wandte Scootaloo ein. „Die haben wir bei ihnen gefunden, und aus ihren Akten habe ich erfahren das sie erst vor kurzem neue Tabletten bekommen haben, welche mit einer viel höheren Dosierung." Erwiderte der Arzt ihr. „Scheiße, ich habe aus Versehen zu viel eingeworfen." Meinte Scootaloo. „Das war also kein Selbstmordversuch?" Fragte der Arzt darauf. „Warum sollte ich so einen Blödsinn machen?" Fragte Scootaloo lautstark und weckte dadurch Sweetie Belle auf. „Was ist los?" Fragte die junge Einhorn-Stute verschlafen und rieb sich über die Augen. „Sweetie, ich bin wieder wach." Sagte Scootaloo ihr und sofort war Sweetie hellwach. „Scoo, du lebst noch!" Rief sie glücklich und umarmte Scootaloo. „Ihre Freundin hat sie gefunden und ihnen das Leben gerettet." Sagte der Arzt und lächelte wissend. „Danke Sweetie." Bedankte Scootaloo sich bei ihr. „Ich lasse sie mal etwas allein, rufen sie mich falls etwas sein sollte." Sagte der gelbe Einhorn-Hengst und ging wieder. „Scoo, was machst du, warum hast du dir eine Überdosis verabreicht?" Fragte Sweetie besorgt. „Das war ein Unfall, ich hatte ganz vergessen das ich eine neue Dosierung habe." Antwortete Scootaloo ihr. „Du hast also nicht versucht dich umzubringen weil Button dich verlassen hat?" Wollte Sweetie wissen. „Ich hatte ihn gern, aber nicht so sehr." Sagte Scootaloo darauf. „Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?" Fragte sie dann. „Etwas mehr als 36 Stunden." Sagte Sweetie ihr. „Und ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht." Fügte sie hinzu und fing an zu weinen. „Ich hatte Angst das du stirbst." Wimmerte sie und drückte Scootaloo fest an sich. „Sweetie, ich muss dir etwas sagen." Meinte Scootaloo ernst und schob sie etwas von sich weg. „Was ist denn los?" Fragte Sweetie besorgt. „Weißt du, als ich mit Button zusammen war, ich fühlte mich gut, aber etwas hat gefehlt, und jetzt wo ich dich hier liegen gesehen habe, war es da." Sagte Scootaloo ihr. „Verstehst du was ich meine?" Fragte Scoo dann. „Ich denke schon." Sagte Sweetie darauf und dachte kurz nach. „Du willst es also mit einer Stute versuchen." Schlussfolgerte sie. „Ich weiß nicht was daraus wird, aber wenn es mit jemandem klappt, dann mit dir." Erwiderte Scootaloo ihr. „Oh Scoo." Meinte Sweetie zu Tränen gerührt. „Komm her." Forderte Scootaloo und zog sie zu sich hin, dann küsste sie Sweetie und die junge Einhorn-Stute genoss es sichtlich. „Aber Sweetie, lass uns das richtig anfangen, ich werde hier wohl noch etwas bleiben, aber ich lasse dich anrufen wenn ich hier raus komme." Sagte Scootaloo hinterher. „Ich bleibe hier, bis es dir besser geht." Erwiderte Sweetie ihr beharrlich und gähnte. „Du warst lange genug hier, geh nach hause und ruhe dich aus." Riet Scootaloo ihr. „Na gut." Gab Sweetie nach und küsste sie zum Abschied nochmals. „Ich komme dich morgen wieder besuchen." Sagte sie und ging. Scootaloo legte sich wieder gemütlich hin und ruhte sich aus, dabei dachte sie noch etwas nach. „Ich habe die ganze Zeit im Eiskönigreich an sie gedacht, und sogar von ihr geträumt, ich musste mir eingestehen das ich auch so fühle wie sie." Dachte sie und schlief den Rest der Nacht recht ruhig. Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie nochmal von dem gelben Arzt untersucht und bekam dann auch endlich Frühstück, gierig verschlang sie das leichte Essen. „Das habe ich gebraucht." Sagte sie gesättigt und lehnte sich wieder im Bett zurück. „Miss Scootaloo, da wäre noch etwas das ich mit ihnen besprechen wollte." Meinte der Arzt und kam wieder zu ihr. „Schießen sie los Doc." Forderte Scootaloo ihn auf. „Als sie hier eingeliefert wurden, haben wir sie eingehend untersucht, ich dachte das sie vielleicht die Ergebnisse eines bestimmten Tests sehen wollen." Sagte der Arzt und reichte ihr das Klemmbrett das er vor sich schweben hatte, neugierig sah Scootaloo darauf. „Ernsthaft?" Fragte sie schockiert und sah den Arzt an. „Tja, Glückwunsch, sie sind trächtig." Sagte der Arzt nur. „Scheiße, ich hätte an die Gummis denken sollen." Meinte Scootaloo überwältigt. „Ich nehme mal an dass das nicht geplant war." Sagte der Arzt nur. „Ich bin 19 Jahre alt, sehe ich aus als wenn ich jetzt schon Mutter werden wollte?" Fragte Scootaloo verärgert. „Na ja, es gibt ja Möglichkeiten." Erwiderte der Arzt ihr nur. „Einen Moment, sie wollen mir doch nicht ernsthaft eine Abtreibung vorschlagen, oder?" Fragte Scootaloo entsetzt. „Nur wenn sie wollen, aber es gibt ja noch andere Optionen." Antwortete der Mediziner ihr. „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, ich lasse das Fohlen nicht abtreiben, genauso wenig wie ich es zur Adoption aussetze, ich weiß wie das ohne Eltern ist und will nicht dass es das durchmachen muss." Sagte Scootaloo entschieden und sah das Thema als abgeschlossen an. „Sie wollen es also behalten, finde ich gut, wir haben hier nur selten junge Stuten die so etwas entscheiden." Sagte der Arzt einfach und ließ sie allein. „Ich sollte das Button sagen." Dachte Scootaloo und seufzte.

Die Monate vergingen und Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle zogen sogar sehr schnell zusammen, die beiden waren einfach glücklich miteinander. Zusammen trabten sie durch die Stadt und genossen die Gesellschaft der anderen sehr. Scootaloo hatte inzwischen die notwendige Operation hinter sich gebracht und noch einen dicken Verband um den linken Flügel, man sah ihr auch schon an das sie trächtig war. „Weißt du, du siehst echt gut aus." Meinte Sweetie und lächelte ihre Lebensgefährtin an. „Ach du." Sagte Scootaloo verlegen und wurde etwas rot. „Aber mal so nebenbei, was hat Button eigentlich dazu gesagt?" Fragte Sweetie. „Er ist nach Manehattan geflohen." Antwortete Scootaloo ihr amüsiert. „Interessant." Sagte Sweetie nur. „Aber er wird doch Unterhalt zahlen, nicht?" Fragte Sweetie weiter. „Das hat er jedenfalls gesagt." Erwiderte Scootaloo ihr. „Da bin ich aber beruhigt." Sagte Sweetie nur. „Aber mal was anderes, wie wollen wir Apple Bloom die ganze Sachen erklären?" Fragte Scootaloo ihrerseits. „Keine Ahnung, aber wir sollten uns schnell was überlegen." Meinte Sweetie und deutete die Straße entlang, eine kräftige Erdpony-Stute kam aufgeregt an galoppiert. „Hey Mädels!" Rief sie und stoppte vor den beiden. „Hallo Apple Bloom." Sagten Scootaloo und Sweetie wie aus einem Mund und sahen ihre Freundin ratlos an. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Apple Bloom verwirrt. „Sweetie, machen wir es schnell und unkompliziert." Schlug Scootaloo vor und seufzte. „Hast wohl recht." Stimmte Sweetie ihr zu und wandte sich an Apple Bloom. „AB, Scoo und ich sind ein Paar." Sagte die Einhorn-Stute dann einfach nur. „Bitte was?" Fragte Apple Bloom fassungslos. „Wir sind zusammen." Sagte Scootaloo ihr dann auch. „So wie in, zusammen, wie ein Paar, ein Liebespaar?" Fragte Apple Bloom und sah ihre Freundinnen nur nicken. „Das kam unerwartet." Meinte Apple Bloom trocken. „Aber wir sind glücklich damit." Sagte Sweetie darauf. „Ich brauchte erst etwas um mir meine Gefühle einzugestehen, aber jetzt habe ich erkannt was ich für Sweetie empfinde." Sagte Scootaloo und küsste Sweetie lang und innig. „Das ist schön für euch." Sagte Apple Bloom und setzte sich einfach auf die Straße. „Apple Bloom, alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Sweetie sie. „Na ja, wisst ihr, ich komme in den Semesterferien her und ihr lasst so eine Bombe platzen, das ist etwas viel." Sagte Apple Bloom und wirkte etwas überfordert. „Ist sonst noch etwas passiert?" Wollte sie wissen. „Na ja, ich habe endlich die OP die ich brauchte um richtig fliegen zu können." Sagte Scootaloo darauf und zeigte ihr ihren linken Flügel. „Sonst noch etwas? Sagt es mir einfach, so haben wir alles erledigt." Erwiderte Apple Bloom ihr und bereitete sich auf alles vor. „Ach ja, fast vergessen, ich bin im sechsten Monat trächtig." Sagte Scootaloo ihr und lächelte, das war wiederum zu viel für Apple Bloom und sie kippte einfach um. „Du hättest ihr erst sagen sollen das wir zusammengezogen sind." Meinte Sweetie nur. „Wäre besser gewesen." Sagte Scootaloo, dann kümmerten sich die zwei um Apple Bloom.

Ende...?


End file.
